My Saviour
by awkwardtortoise98
Summary: ""MOMMY!" Arabella stood staring with her innocent hazel eyes wide open at the trickle of blood running down her mothers legs." This is the journey of how Jane Rizzoli becomes the hero in both Maura and her daughters lives. Warning; this story contains mentions of domestic abuse and rape. Give it a go! Rizzles;slow burn
1. The Beginning

"Mommy? I ate all my dinner! Can... May I please have my dessert now?"

Arabella sat at the breakfast bar of the Isles-Faulkner household waiting for her mothers reply but was met with an eery silence followed by the regular sounds of her mother and father fighting.

"Ian **please** , our daughter needs me downstairs"

At the top of the stairs Ian stood with Maura's arm twisted behind her back as she clutched her swollen stomach praying he didn't hurt her growing child. Ian's grip on her wrist intensified as Maura pleaded with him to let her go.

"I swear to fucking god Maura you better not have said anything to that cold hearted bitch of a mother you have!" Ian gritted through his teeth.

 _An hour ago Ian had come home to find Maura crying in the kitchen on the phone to her Mother as Arabella sat in the living room playing on her interactive tablet._

 _"I know this exhibition is important to you but you have to understand it is very hard to find a babysitter for Bella... It's not an excu- Mother! Don't say things like that about Ian, he's just a tad temperamental!"_

 _Maura could feel the burn of Ian's eyes on the back of her head and knew instantly she was going to regret answering the phone to her Mother when she knew Ian would be home soon._

 _"Mother may I phone you back? I have to sort Bella's dinner out... I love you too... Bye"_

Ever since she had come off of the phone Ian had been paranoid Maura had revealed too much about his behaviour towards her and had been making snide remarks about her mother all night. Despite Constance having not been the best mother figure toward Maura the minute she found out she was to have a grandchild it was like a switch went on and Constance became the real mother figure Maura had craved all her life.

Ian knew Constance disliked him and always looked at him like he was under a microscope but this dislike turned to pure hatred when Constance witnessed Ian grabbing Maura by the upper arm at the Isles' Christmas party turned Baby Announcement for Arabella and dragged her to the study adjacent to the dining hall and reappeared 5 minutes later with blotchy tear tracks and a red face that had blatantly been slapped. After this Constance had pleaded with Maura to leave him and offered to support with her the baby but Maura denied everything and continued on as if nothing had ever happened.

As Maura stood at the top of the stairs a deep feeling of regret washed over her. _Mother was right I should have left him_. Maura's arm was red raw as she continued to twist her arm to release it from Ian's tight grasp.

"Mommy are you okay?" Arabella's sweet innocent voice floated up the stairs.

"Yes sweetheart" Maura whimpered "I'm just coming". Maura turned to Ian and dug her nails into his forearm. Maura knew the second she had done it it was a huge mistake.

" **YOU LITTLE BITCH**!" Ian hissed in pain as he released her arm. Maura saw this as her chance and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. Being 6 months pregnant meant Maura lived in her slippers and so just as she was on the 5th last step the grip on the carpeted stairs slipped and she tumbled down the stairs like a sack of potatoes.

"Serves you right" Ian said with a smug smirk on his face and walked off down the top landing to the master bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Maura lay at the bottom of the stairs wincing in pain as she prayed to God her little baby would be okay.

"MOMMY!" Arabella stood over her mother with her hazel eyes wide open staring at the trickle of blood running down her mothers light grey yoga pants.

 **Any comments/ reviews are welcomed! Big fan of every fanfic writer for the R &I fandom! Jane will make her debut next chapter, let me know your thoughts please!**


	2. Fear

I felt seen as people seemed to like it I should upload another chapter so people could get a good feeling for the story? Okay well here goes nothing! Reviews and messages and such are great fully accepted!

Maura gazed up at the 4 year olds face praying that she wouldn't grow up to resent her. The realisation that there was blood pooling out of her didn't come until there was a ringing noise bouncing off the walls of the living room where the telephone is kept.

Arabella rushed over to the phone as fast as her little legs would take her and pressed the green button to answer the phone which usually her mother would forbid her from but even her 4 year old self could sense this could be an exception.

"Hello?... Grandmother! Please you have to come and help!... Mummy fell down the stairs...Okay I'll put her on"

The little 4 year old couldn't understand what had happened and just wanted her mother to stop bleeding. Arabella managed to get back to her mother as fast as she could and placed the phone in her mothers shaking hand.

Maura knew the minute Arabella answered the house phone it would be her mother and she couldn't be anymore relieved. All Maura wanted now was her mother to cuddle her and tell her everything would be alright.

"Maura darling! How hurt are you?" Constance rushed out without taking a breath, Maura could hear the sound of a car door slamming and keys being shaken around. By this point Maura had managed to pull herself up to sit against the wall next to the stairs, trying not to panic at the amount of blood on the hard wood floor of the corridor.

"Mummy, I need you, please!" Maura sobbed down the phone to her mother, something Maura would never do in front of anyone. Constance's heart felt as though it was in a vice being wound up tighter and tighter the more she heard Maura breaking down in tears down the phone.

"Maura sweetie, I'm on my way right now I'm just 5 minutes away okay? I'm going to phone an ambu-"

"NO! Mother please just hurry here please" Maura cried down the phone. Arabella had shifted so she was tightly curled around Maura, clinging onto Maura's frame so tightly as though if she let go Maura would disappear.

"Okay okay, I'm just a minute away okay? I'll be right there!" Constance could hardly see through her tears but managed to pull into Maura's street.

Constance stayed on the phone but could no longer speak through the lump that had formed in her throat. Constance could hear Arabella trying to calm down Maura but the hyperventilating continued. Constance stumbled out of her car and thanked god she was just staying 5 minutes in a hotel as she had an art installation show this weekend. Running up the path to the front door of her daughters house, Constance steeled herself for what she may was about to witness when she opened the door.

The air was knocked out of Constance's lungs. The scene right before her eyes was the final straw, she couldn't break down now; Maura and Arabella needed her.

"MAURA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP CRYING I'M GOING T-" Ian screamed as he opened the door of the main bedroom and marched to the top of the stairs only to be confronted with the murderous stare of Constance Isles at the bottom of the stairs.

"YOU!" Constance's finger pointed right at Ian "If you don't get out of this house right now I will have the police here faster than you can click your fingers!" The ice cold tone used by Constance only made the statement ever more threatening.

"Daddy why do you always have to hurt Mummy?" Arabella sobbed into the chest of her mother who she refused to let go despite Constance trying to determine the extent of Maura's injuries which at a glance, she knew they needed to get to the hospital now.

/

"Janie I swear it's like your face is a magnet to my elbow!" Frankie jested as Jane sat with a bag of frozen peas to her nose.

All Jane could do was glare at her younger brother as the bag of peas did nothing to alleviate the pain of what she was sure was a broken nose due to a rough game of basketball in her Ma's garden.

"Thank god Ma isn't here, can you imagine?" Jane commented knowing if her Ma was there with them she would be cursing Jane for being too rough with her brothers as always.

"Let me see it" Frankie said even though he was already removing the bag from Janes face.

"OWWWWW! Do you mind? I don't want it to get worse ya jackass" Jane said through gritted teeth as she tried but failed to grin and bear the pain.

"C'mon I'll take you to the hospital, they should be able to pop it back into place right?"

"Ugh I hate hospitals! Let's just get in and out okay."

 _This should be eventful_ , Jane thought as she entered Frankies car.


	3. Freedom

Hope everybody enjoys!

The ride to the hospital was all a blur for Maura. Not so much for Constance who had to sit and listen to Maura cry in the passenger seat, more than once Constance thought about pulling over so she could comfort her pained daughter but the sooner they got to the hospital the better.

Despite being only 4 years old, Arabella had witnessed her mother cry countless times however this time seemed to be much different to the others.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes Arabella?" Constance replied as soft as she could manage knowing her granddaughter had seen enough pain from her mother alone.

"Is my baby brother okay?" Arabella replied with a trembling lip

The minute Arabella asked the question Maura managed to snap out of her daze and into her instinctive motherly presence.

"Baby look at me" Maura said looking into the back seat of her mothers car where her daughter was in her car seat "Everything is going to be absolutely fine, I promise, I just need to have a quick check up at the doctors okay?" Maura, being a highly appraised doctor, knew this was not the case. The ever active baby that kept her awake at night kicking her stomach had not moved since she had fallen down the stairs. Rubbing her stomach, Maura the woman of science, prayed to the highest of powers that her baby boy still had a heart beat.

Constance felt helpless. She shouldn't have let Maura continue to live with that animal of a man. Maura could continue to defend him but there was no chance in hell he would ever step within 100 metres of her precious family ever again. Being an Isles certainly had its advantages.

Constance pulled up in the hospital parking lot and reached across the car console to reach for Maura's shaking hand. Now more than ever she needed to be strong for her daughter and Constance was more than ready.

"You can do this, I know you can, I love you so much! you're so strong and your father and I will be right by your side I promise you that sweetie" Constance whispered in Maura's ear as she pulled her in for an embrace that Maura desperately needed. Maura pulled back giving a watery smile and unclipped her seatbelt. It's now or never, Maura thought.

Constance pulled open the back seat of her car and very carefully, as to not startle the half sleeping four year old, lifted Arabella out of her seat and onto her hip. The blonde haired girl who was the spitting image of her mother with her button nose and freckled cheeks wearily looked up at her grandmother and whispered, as if to keep it a secret from her mother "Please nana, keep daddy away from mommy"

Constance looked down at the little carbon copy with unshed tears in the corner of her beautiful hazel eyes and replied "I will, don't you worry about it poppet it will all be okay, now how's about we see if we can get your grandfather hmm?"

For the first time all night Arabella cracked a smile albeit a small one.

"Arabella can you help me and be a good girl and go stand with your mummy for 2 minutes whilst I go get a doctor please?" Arabella nodded instantly.

As soon as Maura entered the waiting lobby she knew she had to sit down or she would pass out. Looking down at her legs as she sat down on an uncomfortable plastic chair she noticed the blood had stopped which she knew was a good sign despite only ever doing one rotation on the OB/GYN ward.

"Hello, I've just come in with my daughter Dr Maura Isles-"

A red headed middle aged doctor behind the receptionist of the help desk cut in before Constance could get any further.

"The ex chief medical examiner of Massachusetts?"

"Yes that would be correct" Constance replied tersely, not having the time to make small talk.

"Could you please get a wheelchair and collect Dr Isles from the waiting lounge and take her to private room 2 please on the 3rd floor Charlie" The red headed doctor ordered to a passing by porter.

Placing her hand out the doctor introduced herself "Hello, my names Dr Penelope Keys, sorry about that interruption Mrs Isles is it? Let's go check on your daughter."

As Maura was being wheeled around and up to the private room she knew all too well she couldn't help but feel like she had finally escaped from her living nightmare. Arabella had somehow managed to fit herself to fit onto the wheelchair along with her mother regardless of the baby bump in the way. Arabella had her head level with the bump and was whispering so quietly to the bump that Maura couldn't hear, something Maura notices Arabella does often to sooth herself to sleep. She must be tired,I can't blame her, Maura thinks.

As Maura gets situated in the familiar private room she often had to visit after various arguments with Ian, Constance lifts Arabella up and slips out of the room reassuring Maura she would be right back.

"You know I won right?" Despite being injured Janes competitive side still shines through as she glances over at her brother sat in the seat next to her in the A&E waiting lounge.

Just as Frankie is about to retort with a no doubt sarcastic comment a woman stood with a little girl interrupts him.

"Hello, I'm sorry to be so rude but I just wondered if I could borrow your mobile phone to phone my husband? I've just arrived with my daughter and I was in such a rush to get her here I left it at her house."

Jane curiously looked over the woman and blond haired child who she assumed was the woman's granddaughter. The woman looked to be a complete mess and the child looked like she could fall asleep at any moment.

Jane pulled her phone from her back pocket and passed it over to the older woman.

"Thank you! I'm Constance Isles and this is my granddaughter Arabella, would it be okay if she sat with you whilst I made this phone call?" Jane came to the conclusion that whatever was going to be said was not for little ears and agreed without batting an eyelid.

"Yeah, no problem" Jane just smiled politely at the woman and patted the seat next to her, offering the young child who accepted immediately. Whilst Constance went over to the nearest window, Arabella had fallen asleep rested on Janes arm. However within a minute the child began to shake and whimper, a nightmare, Jane thought as the little girl began mumbling and crying.

"Daddy no more" "Mummy, mummy, mummy!" Jane couldn't let the little girl become even more distressed and so lifted the little girl up.

"Janie? Where ya going?" Frankie asked bewildered as to where Jane could be taking the child.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go and see if I can find out where her Ma is" Jane whispered back trying not to further upset the little girl cuddled up in her olive skin arms.

Unknown to Jane, this meeting was going to change her life for the better.

 **Hey there everybody! So this is the merging of Jane and Maura so hopefully next chapter we will see some possible bonding, open to suggestions though so review away! I know this chapter is heavy with Constance however not many fics feature her and soI like to delve into her feelings as we don't see her in the programme anymore, any advice/messages greatly accepted!**


	4. Heartbeat

With the little girl clinging onto her body for dear life Jane walked over to the reception desk.

"Hello, I was just wondering if you know the room for Isles?" Jane enquired to the young looking receptionist.

The receptionist looked over at Jane skeptically as though she was unsure of what her connection to the Isles was. Jane could sense the woman was hesitant to give to reveal the information and so pulled her detectives badge out and held it to the young women.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm here to ask some questions so if you don't mind may you please tell me where I can find the Isles room?" Jane asked with a slightly agitated tone as she could still feel Arabella crying into the crook of her neck as she sobbed for her mother.

The woman immediately began typing into her computer. "Dr Maura Isles, 3rd floor and the 2nd private room." Why do I recognise that name? Jane thought.

"Thank you" Jane replied as she began to walk away.

Jane lent her head down and lifted the little girls chin up "Let's go see your mommy"

Maura was sick of all the questioning. Feeling as though she was a suspect in a murder trial she finally snapped at the inquisitive male doctor in front of her.

"And you're not trying to protect anyo-"

"IVE ALREADY TOLD YOU, NO! Now if you don't hurry up and find me a gown to change into and someone to come and check on my baby then I will file a formal complaint against you personally, do you understand?"

Th doctor looked on at Maura as if she had 3 heads.

"I said do you understand Dr?" Maura repeated icily.

"Yes m'am, sorry I mean Dr Isles I'll be right back with a doctor to access you" The doctor rushed out of the room as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't need a complaint against his name and certainly not one from a wealthy family such as the Isles.

Maura sat with her head in her hands weeping as she began to think about how her life has become such a mess. Except for Arabella, my little princess Maura thinks which brings her to a stop. Where is she? Has Ian got her? Maura begins to lift herself from the hospital bed but has to stop as she feels a sharp pain shoot right up her back. Ian has her, Maura's thoughts began to cloud over with dread as she begins to have a panic attack. This is all my fault, Arabella must hate me. The noise of the room door opening and closing was enough to centre Maura and as she lifts her head to begin yet another rant about how poorly the hospitals staff behave, Maura was met with the most beautiful woman she has ever seen holding onto her daughter at her waist.

"Mummy!" Arabella jumped from Janes arms and sprinted over to her mothers side.

"Hello princess" Maura winced in pain as yet another shoot of pain went up her spine.

"Sorry mummy" Arabella replied as she wiggled her way into her mothers lap.

Maura looked up at the woman stood awkwardly at the door way. "I'm terribly sorry for being such an inconvenience..?"

"Jane, Jane Rizzoli" Jane replied with her usual husky tone.

"Thank you very much for bringing my daughter up to my room, I was beginning to wonder where she was" Maura glanced down at Arabella who was stroking her stomach weakly as though she was moments from sleeping.

"It's no problem at all, your mother Constance was it? She's downstairs using my phone to call your father I believe and so Bella here sat next to me but she fell asleep and began to have a nightmare about her fath... Sorry I just thought it would be best to bring her up to you" Jane looked nervous under Maura's gaze.

"Well thank you Miss Rizzoli I appreciate your kindness, I feel as though I've seen you before somewhere?" Maura replied curiously.

"Well I work as a homicide detective down at BPD?" Jane replied hoping this would help the dirty blonde woman.

"Ah yes! I was the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts up until 4 years ago, I think I remember seeing you around the police station a few times before I resigned."

"Oh right! Well I certainly would have been dressed differently, 4 years ago I was in the drug unit.." Jane replied embarrassed as she realised this woman probably believed she was a prostitute.

"Undercover, yes?" Maura enquired.

"Yes, homicide is-" Before Jane could fully answer the gorgeous woman, a doctor pulling a scanner entered the room startling Maura.

"Sorry about the wait Dr Isles, A&E is packed tonight! Let's check on the little one shall we! Then I'll tend to all your other injuries okay?" The woman looked on with sympathy toward Maura.

"That sounds fine, thank you Dr" Maura replied. Needing full access to her stomach, Maura looked down at Arabella and gently shook the young girl awake.

Looking down at the young girl Maura felt guilt stream it's way through her veins, the young girl looked absolutely drained. "Sweetie could you move over to that chair over there-"

Jane who had been stood unmoved, came to the side of Maura's bed and gently lifted Arabella from Maura's arms and settled in the chair settled alongside the doctors bed.

Taken aback by the strangers care for her daughter, Maura could only nod her head toward the woman in thanks. Maura jolted as Dr Keys touched her arm to get her attention.

"Sorry Maura.. Can you lift your shirt up please? I have a gown for you to change into as soon as the scans finished." The red headed doctor asked as gently as she could.

Maura lifted the shirt but cringed as she felt dried blood at the hem of the shirt.

"Okay now this is going to be a little cold as you already know" The doctor stated placing some gel on Maura's stomach causing her to cringe even with the anticipation of the coldness "Let me just see if we can find this little guy" the doppler was being rolled across Maura's stomach, the room silent except from Arabella's light snores and Maura's unsteady breathing.

Jane sending the woman needed to be comforted in some way, reached across the bed and held onto Maura's hand as the room waited to hear the heartbeat of the little baby Isles.

 **So! Will there be a heartbeat? As you should all know by now feel free to review and such as much as you want! Advice accepted glad fully as this is my first fic which you can probably already tell lol. What do you want to see next chapter? I'm thinking we need to see a bit of Ian? Suggestions welcome! Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me seeing people of the R &I fandom taking their time to read this story as I look to you all for inspiration and love all your stories! Hope you like this story so far? Let me know!**


	5. Irish Temper

**Wouldn't be a Rizzoli and Isles fanfic without Paddy making an appearance would it? Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts and suggestions by review, even if you hate the story I wanna know why :)**

/

"Paddy?" The Irish man asked down the phone, preparing himself for all hell to break out.

"What is it Aiden? As you know I'm a very busy man." Paddy replied, annoyed at his poker game being interrupted by his young underling.

"It's about Maura..." Aiden prepared for Paddy to fly off the handle but was met by silence as though pressing him to continue "She's at the hospital, a little girl-"

"Arabella" Paddy cut it.

"Arabella was sobbing to her gran whilst being put in the car that she wanted her daddy to stop hitting and pushing her mummy and little brother about" Aiden told the story with great trepidation waiting for the anger to come and it certainly did.

"YOU BETTER HAVE THAT BASTARD FAULKNER!" Paddy screamed down the phone.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing you bought the house next door to her" Aiden continued on "me and a couple of the boys lynched him when he tried to leave the house carting a hold-all down the driveway, seemed to be planning a getaway if you ask me, got him all tied up in the basement"

"I'm on my way, don't lay a finger on him, he's mine" Paddy growled down the phone and hung up. Clenching his teeth as to stop the sob that wanted to break its way through his throat he shouted at all the men around the table to get out, flipping the table upside down. _If he has hurt her_ , he couldn't even finish that thought. Time to make this bastard pay.

/

Constance looked out at the Boston skyline as she desperately tried to get a hold of her husband. "Cmon Arthur answer your bloody phone" she cursed. The phone rung and rung, just as she was about to hang up a crackled "Hello?" made its way through the speaker.

"Finally! Arthur it's Connie, listen you need to get to Massachusetts General Hospital as soon as you can-"

"Constance what on earth-" Arthur replied completely shocked.

"Arthur, Maura fell down the stairs well actually it probably had something to do with that pig of a man Ian" Constance spat out Ian's name like it left a bad taste in her mouth "when I arrived at her house she was in such a state and now I'm in the lobby of a hospital completely overwhelmed and I need you and so does Maura and..." Arthur couldn't hear the rest of what Constance said as it was all spoken in broken segments through sobs.

"Darling, sweetheart, I'm an hour away okay? I'll be right there! You need to go and be with Maura and little Arie okay?" At the mention of Arabella, Constance glanced over to where she had left the young girl but was horrified to see she was no longer there.

"Arthur I need to go, Maura is on the 3rd floor in private room 2, get here as soon as you can! I love you, bye"

Arthur didn't have time to reply to the woman as he was cut off abruptly. Arthur turned to his friend, who he was out having a celebratory drink over a rare archaeological find, and apologised greatly saying he had a family emergency and had to leave. Not waiting to hear his friends response Arthur rushed out to find a taxi.

/

Constance rushed over to the young man who she assumed was with the lady he she had left her granddaughter in the care of. "Where's my granddaughter?" Constance demanded.

Frankie looked on afraid of the older woman despite having to deal with much worse people working as a police officer. "My sister.. Jane she said uh.. She was taking your granddaughter to find your daughter, she was having a nightmare and asked for her mummy" Frankie managed to stutter out a response.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you!" Constance shouted over her shoulder as she began to leave the waiting lounge and began the journey back up to Maura's room.

/

As Constance put her hand on the handle of the private room she had to, for the second time that day, brace herself and become the mother she knew Maura needed.

The handle of the door being pushed open allowed for the sounds of a weak but steady heartbeat to meet her ears and the relieved sigh from her daughter as she heard the heartbeat of her grandchild bounce off the walls of the hospital room.

/

 **Let me know what you think! First time fiction writer so any questions or advice, very welcomed! I know the chapters are shirt but I don't expect to be stopping any time soon as long as you all enjoy it? Please review I love any kind of support and need it to become a better writer!**


	6. Sweet Revenge

Thank you all so much for your support, be it through reviews or favouriting/following the story! Helps me a lot to get a feel of what people like and want to see happen in the story! Hope you all don't mind the small chapters but I'm just starting out and getting the feel of where I want this to go, hope you all stick around! I think it's maybe time for Ian to get a bit of his own medicine don't you?

-WARNING:MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE-

/

As Paddy looked on at the man tied up to the chair with a dark bag over his head he knew he had to keep his cool, he needed to savour this.

"Well isn't it a pleasure to meet the infamous Dr Ian Faulkner, I've heard a lot about you" Paddy drawled out the statement with intent to unnerve the smug Australian.

"I would say the same to you, however this bag is proving to be a problem, who might you be then?" the arrogant man replied, although he had the bag placed over his head Paddy could still tell the man was smirking.

"Maura's father" Paddy replied bluntly.

"Arthur? ...That isn't ...what...who are you?" Paddy could sense the change in the mans demeanour as he was now stumbling over his words.

"Patrick Doyle" The reaction to the mob bosses name was I stand, Ian's shoulders tensed up and his breathing hitched. "I've heard you've been knocking about my daughter? Make you feel like a big man does it? You're nothing but a worthless SCUMBAG" As Paddy finished he leapt at Ian knocking the seat back, slamming on the hard wood floor of the living room.

A dark humourless chuckle erupted from the Australian "Y'know for your daughter seemingly being a genius she obviously knows how to pick her men, loves getting a slap around" the ignorant Dr replied trying to get a rise from the Irish man.

"Don't you dare speak about my daughter like that!" Paddy had heard enough, pummelling the man on the floor until he was gasping for air.

"Is that..all you've..got"The Australian laughed despite having great difficulty breathing through his multiple broken ribs.

Paddy lent down so he could whisper into the mans ear with a frighteningly calm voice "You haven't even seen the half of it, don't you worry this is only the beginning for you, treating my daughter and granddaughter like that.. You're not worth killing, I'm going to torture you the same way you did to my little girl. Aiden!" The young mob underling stood to the attention of the mob boss as he had dazed out of hearing the repetitive crunching if bones from the corner of the room.

"Yes boss?" The young Irish boy replied.

"Make sure our guest here stays tied up, gag him as well" Paddy demanded.

"You really think I was torturing her when she was begging me to go faster and harder?" The Australian jested.

The mob boss dug his fingernails as hard as he could into his palms. Calm down, he thought, he's just trying to wind you up.

"Ignoring me now? Psht when Maura does that to me she certainly gets a couple knocks" The Australian pressed on.

The Irish man looked down at the man who caused his family so much despair and took one last swing of his steel capped boot at the mans chest. That should do the trick.

Paddy looked over at the young boy and shouted "GAG HIM NOW"

The young boy scurried over as Paddy left the room slamming the door behind him. Time to go check on my girls, even if they don't know I'm there.

/

Don't worry Jane, Maura and Arabella bonding is coming up next so a much longer chapter! This was more of a filler as I just really needed to see Ian get his comeuppance! Next chapter we see the real extent of Maura's abuse over the years! Don't worry that's not the end for Ian, suggestions on that front anyone's? Your reviews mean a lot to me so thank you and keep them coming please! You're all my inspiration!


	7. Thanks

**So grateful for all your reviews and favourites/follows! Feel free to message or comment with suggestions or areas you feel could use improvement, its for you this is being written so your opinion matters a great deal, love all you guys! Must put a warning here though: _MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND BRIEF MENTIONS OF RAPE!_**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

/

As Constance walked into the room there was a feeling of great reassurance. Constance looked up to Maura, who had tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, and could see the fear draining from her face and being replaced with hope.

"Mother, he's still alive" Maura sniffled.

Dr Keys began to wipe off the gel on Maura's stomach.

"You have a healthy baby in there, if you don't mind I'd like to keep you in over night for observation just to be on the safe side but everything seems to be fine. I'll just go and page another Dr in to check over your other injuries" Dr Keys looked down at the bruised swollen wrist as she said this. Dr Keys slid out of the room to allow the family some privacy.

Maura looked down at the scarred hand that held onto hers and gave a gentle squeeze rubbing the circular raised scar, a sign of thanks.

"Thank you Jane" Jane could only nod as she didn't think she deserved the thanks, all she did was hold the Dr's hand in a time of need. As Jane looked down at the hand in hers she realised, for the first time since Hoyt, she had been the one to hold somebody elses hand. _Wow_ , Jane thought, This _woman is going to steal my heart._

Maura looked at Jane with affection to then squint at her "Oh my goodness! I've been so rude, you have a hairline fracture of your.. you have a broken nose! I am sorry to have kept you here for so long" Maura replied, embarrassed to have not noticed the woman was obviously at the hospital to be treated.

Constance watched on as her daughter cut off her mumble of medical information toward the other woman and realised that she couldn't remember the last time she heard Maura, the genius shine through. Constance made a mental note to investigate. Constance came further into the room and took a seat at the end of her daughters hospital mind, slowly as to not startle her daughter.

"Oh no Dr Isles-"Jane began.

Maura cut Jane off "Maura, please" Constance got the feeling Maura hadn't felt at ease with anyone like this in quite some time.

"Maura, really it's no problem at all, I've had my fair share of broken bones; my job certainly helps with that" Jane commented to try to get a smile from the woman, _God that smile_ _I would do anything to see_ Jane thought "Everyone needs a hand to hold and your daughter really is an angel" Jane began to get worried the Dr wanted her to leave, p _lease dont make me leave_ , Jane prayed in her head.

"I can leave if..?" Jane asked with a shy smile on her face.

"If you wouldn't mind, its nice to have someone here for support" Maura replied with a light blush residing on her porcelain cheeks.

Constance watched on with awe. _I really am witnessing something here_.

"Maura dear" Constance gently pressed Maura's hand "Your father will be here as soon as he can, if it's okay with you when he arrives I'll take Arabella home so she can get some proper sleep?" Constance asked waiting for Maura's reply.

Maura turned to look over at her child who had set up camp in Jane's strong arms.

"What about Ian?" Maura asked with great fret showing in her quaking voice.

"Don't worry bout that now darling, if that vile man is still there I wont be hesitating to phone the police" Constance replied with a matter of fact tone.

Jane listened on with great interest. The detectives mind connecting up the facts presented to her; Arabella crying "Daddy no more", the bruising on Maura's wrists and being startled at the tiniest of things. Abused by her husband was the conclusion all these facts amounted to. Jane looked over at Maura and wondered just how much of the woman's character was hid under the fear of saying the wrong things to anger her husband. Despite only properly meeting Maura half an hour ago and never meeting the dirty blonde's husband, Jane hated him. How could someone try to break such a kind hearted woman? Jane thought with great sorrow.

Arabella began to shift in Jane's arm, taking a guess that another nightmare was about to begin she began to stroke through the young girls hair saying words of comfort to try to settle her back to sleep. This little girl doesn't need to see her mother in such pain, Jane reasoned in her head.

Maura watched on in awe of this woman who had only just entered her life. How can a detective who has to show such strength and assertion show such gentleness and care?

"Okay mother but please don't let her out of your sight, I cant lose the only thing that keeps me going" Maura said with a feeling of anguish.

"I promised you before Maura, both your father and I will do everything in our power to keep him away from both you and my precious grandchildren, okay? I know i wasn't the best of mothers growing up and that is the biggest regret of my life but i hope with every bone in my body that someday i can make up for how badly i treated you" Finishing the statement by leaning over to Maura to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. How could I have let her stay there?

A gentle knock came from the door, interrupting the special moment between mother and daughter.

An older female doctor who Maura knew from her visits to the hospital, entered the room.

"Hello Dr Petroff" Maura greeted the Dr with a smile that didnt quite reach her eyes.

"Hello Dr Isles, so I hear you sustained a wrist injury?" The doctor enquired.

"Yes i fell down the stairs and landed on it, I dont think its broken just slightly sprained" Maura could feel the hives beginning to form on her chest, however living with an abusive husband led to Maura having to lie on a daily basis so the reaction was a common occurrence Maura learned to handle.

Dr Petroff came to Maura's bedside and lightly lifted Maura's wrist in order to examine it. The dark bruising which vastly contrasted that of the young doctors light skin showed signs of a hand grasping tightly rather than that of landing on it which Maura had stated beforehand.

"Maura.." The doctor looked on at Maura with great sympathy "You know you dont have to lie to me? I'm not here to judge you in any way, I'm here to help you in any way I can"

"Ian... well he..well he just gets angry when people assume the worst about him and I push him to it sometimes.. I know I do" Maura stated still defending her husband. Constance, tired of the protection had to take a deep breath in order to not shake her daughter.

"Maura, as I said I'm not here to judge but.. Domestic violence is not acceptable in any way. I understand you love your husband a great deal, you have 2 children with him. However you need to stop blaming yourself, I know this is very unprofessional of me Maura but you are such a lovely and compassionate woman and it pains me to see you here every week with a new injury with the same story, you have a great support system, okay?" The doctor was unsure of whether she had said too much to the young woman. However Maura just wiped the tears that had left her eyes and gave a slight nod of the head to reassure that she understood and took on what the woman had said.

"Okay, now I know you really don't want me to ask this Maura.. Actually would you prefer if everyone left the room?" Maura glanced over at Arabella who had managed to fall back into a deep sleep. Looking up from the younger girl she was met with the dark soothing eyes of Jane.

"It's okay, just ask." Maura replied awaiting the dreadful question she refused to answer every other time, receiving a squeeze of the hand from Jane to make sure Maura knew she was there for her. _Why do I feel so protective of this woman?_ Jane wondered.

Constance gave a soothing back and fore stroke of Maura's thigh, preoccupying her for the ultimate blow she knew would shatter her.

"Do we need to perform a rape kit Maura?" Dr Petroff asked softly.

/

 **Comments? I appreciate them a great deal guys! Update after the weekend as I unfortunately don't have access to the internet on weekends :(**


	8. The Truth

**Hey everyone I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter, as always I'm open for suggestions, comments, reviews and messages guys! To the guest commenting on the painful grammar mistakes, sorry about this however I am writing from the note app on an iPad so very sorry but if the story still makes sense right? I'll try to keep an eye out for mistakes but I'm trying to update as much as I can, love you all and I really do appreciate the reviews! :)**

 **Mentions of rape!**

 **/**

Before Maura could respond the hospital room's door flung open and an older flustered man appeared through the door.

"I am so sorry sweetheart it was such a palava trying to get a taxi and then-" The older mans rambling suddenly halted as he took in the mood of the room.

"Arthur dear? Perhaps you and I should take Arabella home to bed and then one of us can come back to the hospital later whilst the other stays with Arabella?" Constance asked the older man who seemed to have not listened to a word she had just said and continued to stare at his daughter with tears rolling down his face.

"I'll kill him." The man stated emphatically.

"Dad?" Maura said, her voice cracking.

Arthur walked over to his daughter without responding and engulfed her in a hug.

The doctor sensing this was a private family moment slipped out of the room, not before glancing over at Jane and she signalling to both Constance and Jane she would be back in 10 minutes.

"Father please don't hurt Ian, I don't care what he has done to me but he is still my childrens father, promise me you wont do anything to him to land yourself in prison? Please. I can't lose you." Maura pleaded with her father as he continued to hold her in his bear like embrace.

"Darling don't worry about silly old me" Arthur chuckled as though to try and calm Maura's worrying mind.

"Father, please." Maura begged.

"I promise you, I won't touch a hair on his head." Arthur replied. _I didn't say I wouldnt get someone else to do it for me though, he thought._

"Father can you take Arabella home to sleep, it's been much too stressful for her tonight. Could you maybe come back later though?" Maura asked.

"Nothing could stop me coming back to see my little pumpkin." Arthur whispered into Maura's ear, finally releasing her from his arms.

Arthur glanced down to see Maura's hand clasped tightly with another woman's.

"I am terribly sorry for being so rude, I'm Maura's father Arthur, I don't believe we've met before?" Arthur placed his hand out for the other woman to shake.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, it's nice to meet you sir" Jane took the proffered hand, shaking it.

As Jane shook his hand Arthur noticed the badge on Janes hip. _At least Maura has some proper protection_ , Arthur thought.

The movement made the young girl rouse from her sleep and start to shift in her sleep.

Arthur noticed this and turned to his wife "Connie, are you ready to go?" Arthur asked gently leading Constance to give her daughter a kiss and a whispered promise she would be back. Constance moved round to Jane and gave her back her phone.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone and for everything else" Constance motioned to her daughters hand grasped in her own. Jane nodded her head. Looking down at her mobile in her hand Jane noticed she had a text from Frankie, shit I forgot he was still here. Opening the text Jane had to smile at her younger brothers hundredth apology about her nose.

 **Hey Janie, I thought by now you must have found a doctor to set your nose, hope you don't mind but I have an early shift in the morning and needed to get home so I had to get home, if you need a lift home I'll pay you back for the taxi. Sorry about the nose again sis,love ya. F x**

Arthur pulled Jane out of her thoughts as he lent down and pulled the young girl from Janes arms causing the little girl to fully awaken.

"Grampa, is that you?" The little girl asked, rather confused as to why her grandfather was here.

"Hello my little Arie, I'm just going to take you home so you can get into your big comfy bed and give Bass a cuddle, how does that sound?" Arthur cooed to his granddaughter.

"I don't want to leave Mommy by herself though Grampa, what if she gets hurt again?" Arabella asked, beginning to become distressed again.

"Hey Arabella?" Jane tried to get the attention of the young girl and it worked as the young girl shifted in her grandfathers arms to raise her curious hazel eyes to see the voice speaking to her "My names Jane, I'm a detective see?" Jane lifted her badge from her waist to show the girl "It means that I have to protect people and so that includes your mommy okay?" Jane said to Arabella, trying to calm her down.

"Okay" Arabella nodded after thinking for a moment "just don't let Daddy near her, please" The young girl pleaded causing Maura to take a deep breath so she wouldn't break down in front of her daughter again.

"Give mommy a kiss and cuddle goodnight, we'll come back and see her tomorrow" Arthur crouched down so Arabella could clasp her hands around Maura's neck and gave her a kiss on both her cheeks, like every other night.

"Love you mommy" Arabella shouted as she made her way out the door with both her grandparents.

"Love you more" Maura replied.

As soon as the door closed, Maura's whole body shook with the sobs ripping through her whole body. Jane couldn't just sit holding the women's hand and quickly moved to sit on Maura's bed, leaning over to pull the woman into her arms to offer some comfort to the broken woman.

The detective heard the other woman mumbling something into her shoulder so slowly pulled back to allow her to understand what the other woman was trying to tell her.

"The raped me, he raped me, he raped me" Maura keep repeating herself over and over like a mantra.

Jane pulled the woman back into her arms whispering words of comfort into the woman's hair, stroking her back with one hand and moving her other through the woman's silky blonde hair.

"Listen to me, I know I've only known you an hour.." Jane weakly laughed at this fact "but I'm here for you Maura, I feel like it was fate that I met you and that's a funny thing for me to admit because usually I find that kinda stuff shit" Maura winced at the use of the swear word, which Jane noticed "sorry I mean crap, I will do everything in my power to help you and that sweet little girl of yours, y'know she looks like a carbon copy of you? The freckled cheeks and blonde hair is identical! Sorry I tend to ramble a lot... The point is I'm here, you can talk to me or not talk to me but I'm here." Jane finished her little speech with a kiss to the blondes head. _Why did I just do that?_ Jane thought as a deep blush spread across her chest.

"Thank you Jane, that means a lot to me." Maura said sleepily.

Another gentle knock came to the door, Dr Petroff slipping through as quietly as she could.

"Maura, can I come in?" Dr Petroff asked the young woman who seemed to be half asleep lent on Janes shoulder.

"Yes" Maura whispered so quietly the Dr struggled to hear the response.

"Yes?" The woman repeated what she thought the younger Dr said, trying to give her the sense of control she needed to be given back in her life even if it was something as small as this request.

"Yes he raped me." Maura replied weakly.


	9. Forever

Hey guys, new update so reviews are very much welcomed! They encourage me to write so review away, even just a small message of support is amazing! Let me know your thoughts and suggestions! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, as I've mentioned before its all done on an iPad lol Love you all! Hope you enjoy!

 ** _Mentions of rape!_**

/

Maura's head fell back against Jane, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _It feels so good to admit it_ , Maura thought.

"But it was 3 days ago ..so any biological evidence would have been washed away.." Maura was beginning to become flustered which the other doctor picked up on.

"Maura do you want me to do the rape kit? It's completely up to you but as you probably know in Massachusetts we can still perform the rape kit up to 5 days after the rape took place." The doctor explained to Maura.

"Okay, do it." Maura replied. Jane looked over at Maura about to ask if she wanted her to leave whilst the procedure was taking place when Maura asked with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes "Jane? Can you stay?"

"Of course, if that's what you want then sweetie, I'll be here just like I promised" Jane said with an even raspier tone as she struggled to reply with all the anger towards Ian boiling within her. _How could this man continue to break this woman day after day?_

The doctor approached the hospital bed, picking up the hospital gown from the chair in the corner of the room where she had left it earlier. "Do you want to change into the gown in the bathroom?" The doctor asked.

Maura took the gown from the woman, wincing as she stood up from the bed. The doctor reached out to help but Maura just shook her head and offered a weak smile.

"Just say if you need any help Maur." Jane shouted as the bathroom door clicked shut.

Jane, yet again, felt a blush rising up her cheeks at the use of a nickname that had slipped out of her mouth after only knowing the woman a couple of hours.

On the other side of the bathroom door Maura smiled at the nickname and began to remove her clothing as carefully as she could.

Jane glanced over at the clock in the corner of the room. 9:36, maybe I'll be able to catch Cavanaugh. Jane pulled her mobile from her pocket and flicked through her contacts until it landed on her lieutenants number. Lifting it up to her ear as it rang she waited for an answer.

"Cavanaugh." The man in the other end answered.

"Hi lieutenant, it's Rizzoli. I know it's late and I have an open case right now but I was phoning to ask for a few personal days?" Jane asked. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"I never thought I'd see the day where Rizzoli would ask for a day off! Take a week! HR have been on my back for months about the holiday time you have stacked up. Don't worry about the case, I'm sure Korsak and Frost will be just fine." The older man rambled on.

"Okay boss, I'll see you in a week then." Jane replied happily, knowing she could be there for Maura if she needed her. _But what if she doesn't? How stupid are you Rizzoli? She doesn't even know you!_

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura asked, pulling Jane out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Jane replied.

Maura took her answer as it was and began to situate herself on the hospital bed. Fear washed through her body as she realised the true extent of her abuse that was about to be revealed. Jane's hand easily found its way back into Maura's as though it was an old habit, squeezing the doctors hand to reassure her it would all be okay.

"Okay Maura" The older doctor began to talk "I know you'll know how the procedure is carried out but would you like me to explain it anyway?" The doctor asked and received a strangled "No" from the blonde.

"Can you please lift your legs up to your chest or as far as you can and then drop your knees to the bed" Maura took a deep breath to calm herself before carrying out the instructions.

As the doctor began the procedure Maura couldn't contain her sobs anymore and played her shaking hand over her mouth as though to trap them inside. Jane, sensing the woman needed a distraction, began to ramble again.

"Hey Maura? Who's Bass?" Jane asked the blonde.

Maura, who wasn't expecting the question, glanced over at Jane with a confused look in her face.

"Oh I heard your father saying to Arabella she had to give Bass a cuddle and I just wondered if it was her teddy or maybe a dog?" The conversation seemed to distract Maura as she was concentrating on Jane.

"Bass is an African spurred tortoise, my parents bought me him when I was a little girl. Arabella loves him to pieces, can't go to bed unless she gives him a cuddle." Maura have a slight chuckle despite the tears marring her face.

"A turtle?" Jane teased "I've never seen one in real life."

"A tortoise Jane! There is a difference, tortoises live predominantly on la-" Maura stopped mid sentence and placed her hand over her face as though protecting herself from a slap. Maura pushed away the doctor at her feet and curled up in a fetus position.

"Maura?" The raven haired woman asked, placing her hand on the other woman's hand that was protecting her face.

"Please don't hit me Ian!" The woman sobbed, shaking violently. Jane sensed the woman was having flashbacks of being attacked and was unsure of what to do so continued talking to the woman to try to calm her down.

"Sweetie? It's Jane, we met a couple of hours ago. I'm not going to hurt you in any way I promise, I just want to make sure you're okay? Can you look at me? Please?" Jane pleaded, feeling overwhelmingly protective of the beautiful woman in front of her.

Maur slowly lifted her head and looked into the hazel eyes of the other woman. Sensing she was safe, Maura allowed herself to lower her arms and unfurled herself from her protective stance.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked. Of course she isn't okay you idiot! She's been abused, for months, possibly years and you think she's going to be okay? Jane cursed herself.

"I am now, thank you." Maura replied calmly. Glancing over at the doctor who was writing down notes on her chart Maura felt embarrassed by her behaviour. "Dr Petroff I am terribly sorry for how I ac-" However the blonde was cut off by the older woman.

"Maura, don't apologise. I'm completely fine and I can't begin to understand how you feel right now. I'm done with the kit and I've updated your chart. A nurse should be along in a while with some pain relief so you can sleep somewhat comfortably tonight. Is that okay with you?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, thank you Dr Petroff. Would you possibly be able to find a doctor who could set Jane's nose?" Maura asked, looking over at the raven haired woman who was sporting a swollen nose.

"Can't you just do it for me Maur?" The detective whined. I feel like I've known her forever, Jane thought to herself.

"No problem Maura and please do try to rest, it's been a stressful day for both you and Baby Isles" The doctor commented as she left the room.

As soon as the door shut over Jane looked over at Maura who had her face toward the opposite wall from her "Why can't you just set it for me? You're a doctor right?" Jane chuckled.

Maura totally disregarded the comment and turned to face Jane.

"Jane, I don't know what do to. What if he takes my babies away from me? I can't live without them! I need to see Arabella now, please Jane." Maura begged.

"Maura you need to stay in the hospital, for little slugger here" Jane reached won and stroked Maura's stomach "and for you." Jane finished by rubbing her hand up the medical examiners arm.

"Jane?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I know its very selfish of me and I would totally understand if you didn't want to.. I mean hospitals aren't very nice to stay in let alone when you don't even have to but I was just.. Well I wondered.." Maura stuttered over her words, blushing at how much of a mess she was becoming in front of the gorgeous detective.

"Of course I'll stay with you Maur. I promised I would be there for you and y'know us Rizzoli's, well we don't take promises lightly I'll tell you that much. You're stuck with me until you tell me to beat it." Jane winked as she finished her little speech. _I just hope she doesn't ask me to beat it anytime soon._

 _I would happily be stuck with you forever_ , Maura thought.


	10. Giggles

**Update! Reviews mean everything to me, so just let me know your thoughts! Love you all, hope you enjoy! I apologise for any mistakes :P**

/

"So... Can you pop this back for me?" Jane chanced asking again.

"Jane, you do understand that as a medical examiner I worked on dead people?" Maura asked with a light smile on her face.

"Yeah but you're still a doctor right? And you're obviously a genius." Jane replied.

Maura blushed at the compliment, not used to receiving them. "I may be a genius but I don't want to worsen your nose. Just let them set it for you, please."

"Fine." Jane answered, pouting.

Maura giggled at Janes behaviour. _Wow I can't remember the last time I giggled_ , Maura thought leading to her face forming a frown.

"Hey Maura, I'm just kidding it's fine." Jane commented when she noticed Maura frowning. _Stupid Rizzoli!_

"No it's not you Jane..well it is you. It's just I can't remember the last time I giggled or even properly laughed." The frown on Maura's face deepening as she tried harder to recall the last time.

"You wanna hear a joke? Cause I've got a bunch of them! Okay so this peanut walks into a bar..."

/

Constance and Arthur watched on from the door of Arabella's bedroom as she slept peacefully.

"She's Maura's double isn't she?" Constance asked as she turned to face Arthur.

Arthur nodded his head in agreement. "Connie?" Arthur asked with a serious tone to his voice.

"I know Arthur I know. We will sort out Ian tomorrow but for now, do you want to go and see Maura? I'll stay with Arabella." Constance lowered her voice as she entered Arabella's room and lowered herself next to the young blonde.

"Will you be okay here by yourself? I'll set a new security code and leave a note of it on the kitchen counter if you need it and I'll also check to make sure the windows and such are closed." Arthur commented.

"We will both be fine, honestly dear. I'll phone if anything goes wrong. Now go and make sure my little girl is okay." Constance replied.

Arthur walked into the room and placed a kiss on Constance's forehead.

"You know I love you Constance?" Arthur asked.

Constance chuckled and lifted her head to look at her husband.

"I would hope so darling, I love you too." Constance chastely kissed Arthur to put an end to Arthur's worrying.

However Arthur continued on "I wake up every morning and am so glad I have you. I can't believe you even had to try to convince me to take in Maura as a baby. I don't know what I would do have done without you and Maura in my life." Arthur looked over at his granddaughter with complete adoration "Or our sweet Arie for that matter."

Constance wiped the few stray tears that had managed to escape her eyes "Stop making me cry Arthur!" Constance laughed "Go on now! Go and see Maura, she needs one us. Phone me later and let me know how she is. God only knows I won't be sleeping at all tonight."

Arthur got up from his position next to Constance and gave another quick kiss to the top of her head. "I'll be back in the early morning but please try to get some rest." With that said, Arthur turned and left the bedroom, setting off around the house to make sure it was safe from Ian.

/

As Arthur approached the private room -after checking in with Maura's doctor on her condition- where his daughter was staying he could hear a voice but it was too raspy to belong to Maura, he determined.

"Hey Ma.. Oh shoot sorry was that tonight?.. I'm actually at the hospital..NO!" Jane whispered violently, trying to keep her voice down as to not wake Maura up.

Arthur knocked on the hospital room to make his presence known to woman on the phone.

"Ma! Listen I bumped into an old friend when I was waiting to get my nose sor- I'm gonna hang up if you don't listen to me!" Jane threatened, becoming annoyed with her mother who kept interrupting her. Jane glanced over at the man who had entered the room and noticed he was trying not to laugh at her side of the conversation. Jane mouthed a 'sorry' to which Arthur shook his hands to say it was fine.

"Listen, I bust my nose up playing basketball with Frankie but it's fine now. I'm really sorry about not making it tonight but I have the next week off work so I'll make it up to you. I have to go now, by- love you too, bye" Jane ended the phone call, rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Sorry about that, my Ma could talk all day." Jane began to remove the blanket that was draped over herself.

"Oh! Don't move on my account Jane." Arthur rushed out. Jane settled herself back into the hospital chair which was unsurprisingly comfy in such a luxurious hospital room.

"So, yourself and Maura are old friends?" Arthur asked as he eased himself onto Maura's bed, placing an unconsciously protective hand over his daughters knee.

"Oh" Jane blushed "Well seen as I'm a detective down at BPD, I saw Maura around the precinct before she resigned so I only really met her properly a few hours ago." Jane admitted.

"I still can't believe she resigned from that job. It was her dream to be a chief medical examiner." Arthur commented sadly.

"From what I hear, your daughter was the best Chief ME that BPD ever had." Jane replied.

"That repulsive man just couldn't stand to see her happy." Arthur stated bitterly.

Before Jane could enquired further about Maura's husband, Arthur rose from his spot on the hospital bed. "Sorry to be so rude but I promised Constance I would phone and let her know Maura was okay.. Well as okay as she could be. Thank you for staying with Maura, I spoke to Dr Petroff and she told me you were great when she was having the.. Just thank you, it means a lot to Constance and I." Arthur said warmly.

"Really sir, it's nothing." Jane replied, gazing over at Maura. Arthur nodded and quietly left the room to make his phone call outside of Maura's room.

/

"Arthur?" Constance answered sleepily.

"Oh darling, sorry I woke you! I just wanted to put you at ease, Maura is as fine as she can be. You know that detective was here before? Jane?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes?"

"She's still here with Maura. Stayed with her the whole time and it looks like she isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Arthur chuckled.

"I'm glad Maura has someone besides us. She seemed to really care about Maura and Arabella. I suppose it doesn't hurt that she's a detective either." Constance sighed at her last statement.

"Hey, listen to me. I am going to make sure Ian never sees either Maura or our grandchildren ever again, I promise you that. I'll stay at the hospital another hour and then come home, I don't like leaving you and Arie alone in that house."

"Okay. If Maura wakes up send her my love, I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur said, ending the call.

/

Maura's eyes fluttered open as Jane tapped her phone with the hand that wasn't in Maura's. Maura gave a gentle squeeze to let the raven haired woman she was awake.

"Hey Maur" Jane whispered.

"You're still here." Maura commented as though she was surprised.

"Remember I never break promises." Jane winked earning another giggle from the doctor.

"It's like you're on a mission to make me laugh."

"I love your laugh." Jane blurted out "Oh your dads here!" Jane quickly changed the subject "He just popped out to phone your mum. The nurse came in earlier check your vitals and that stuff, she said you would be able to go home tomorrow morning. That's a good sign right?"

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could last another night in this hospital." Maura stated sighing in relief. Looking up at Jane she saw a flash of hurt across her face.

"Oh no! I enjoy your company, a lot actually." It was now Maura's turn to blush.

"Well that's good cause I like hanging around with you.." Jane said but Maura could sense she wanted to say more.

"Jane? What is it? You know you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I know I'm rather boring." Maura said quickly beginning to doubt herself.

"Actually.. I know it was really presumptuous of me but I phoned my work and took some personal days. It's just I know what it's like looking after a little kid.. Well I suppose babysitting for the night doesn't really compare but I could help you out at home if you want? Unless you don't want me too which I would totally understand.. But I'm a detective so I could protect you and y'know I'm not some kind of weirdo and your daughter seems really sweet. Oh god I'm such an idiot, I'm so-"

"Yes."

"-rry. Yes?" Jane asked, flustered after her rambling.

"Yes Jane, myself and Arabella would really appreciate your help." Maura replied, touched by the woman's generosity.

"Don't forget little peanut" Jane giggled, reaching over to lightly tap Maura's bump.

/

 **Do your thing! Review/follow/favourite, love you all!**


	11. Breath

**Hello guys, so I'm really unsure of whether people are still enjoying the story? I hope you are! This is going to be a rizzles story for sure but it'll definitely be a slow burn so be warned but not put off :) More characters from the show are going to be introduced in the following chapters so be prepared, love you all! Please do your thing and review/follow/favourite and feel free to PM too!**

/

Jane and Maura could hear the little girl before she could see her. Maura placed her finger over her mouth signalling Jane to be quiet as she pretended to be asleep.

"Grandmother pretty please move faster! I want to see mummy." The little girl whined causing Constance to chuckle and Maura to smile at the little girls out of character complaining.

The little foot steps got louder as she approached then stopped as she stood in the door way. The little girl covered her mouth as she took note that her mother was still sleeping. Jane slyly winked and at Constance to clue her in that Maura wasn't really sleeping.

"It's nice t-" Constance began to speak but was cut off by Arabella shushing her.

"Grandmother, mummy's asleep" The little girl chastised, approaching her mother. Arabella gently got up on Maura's hospital bed and placed a kiss over the pregnant women's stomach. "Morning little brother." Arabella whispered. Maura shifted slightly and looked down at her daughter to take in the beautiful scene in front of her.

"Mummy, you're awake!" The little girl bounced up and down on the bed, finding it hard to control her excitement.

"And where's my cuddle, hmm?" Maura teased.

Arabella, not having to be asked twice launched herself at Maura. Chuckling, despite the slight discomfort from Arabella hugging too tight, Maura placed several kisses on the little blondes face.

"Mummy!" Arabella giggled.

"As I was saying, it's nice to see you again Jane." Constance commented.

Jane swung her head around from watching Maura and Arabella to look at Constance.

"It's nice to see you again too Mrs Isles."

"Oh dear, Mrs Isles is my mother." Constance chuckled "Constance, please."

Jane nodded her head and gave a gentle smile to the older woman.

"I'll just go and see if I can get another couple of chairs. Your fathers just outside making a few phone calls darling, he should be back any minute. I brought a change of clothes for you to change into for when you get discharged later." Constance said to the young doctor, lifting a bag containing said clothes.

"Thank you mother, for everything." Maura replied, whole heartedly.

Constance squeezed Maura leg instead of replying and left the room quietly before her emotions got too much for her in front of Maura.

Maura turned to look at the little girl who had wriggled her way to fit as closely as she could to her body as she always did and was met with the questioning eyes of Arabella.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do I have to go to kindergarten today?" The young girl questioned, pouting her lips.

"Hmmmmm" Maura tapped her finger to her chin "Well..."

"Mummy please! I want to stat at home with you and the baby" Arabella begged with her best puppy eyes.

"I suppose one day won't hurt"

Arabella wiggled next to Maura, dancing in celebration the best she could in her position. Jane chuckled at the young girls enthusiasm causing Arabella to look over at the detective.

"Thank you for looking after my mummy Jane." Arabella said sweetly.

"No need to thank me, it's all part of the job Bella." Jane replied with a huge grin, reaching over she tickled the little girls stomach and was met with an eruption of laughter.

"Janeeee!... Stop... Please!" The little girl said between breaths.

"Okay okay, I'll just get you later. You had better watch your back." Jane joked.

"Sweetheart?" Maura asked, gaining the little girls focus again.

"Yes mummy?"

"Would you be okay with letting Jane help me to look after you this week?" Maura asked.

"Can I think about it for a minute?" Arabella whispered into her mothers ear. Receiving a nod, the young blonde shuffled herself off the hospital bed and went to the bathroom situated within the private room.

Turning to Jane, Maura explained "Arabella gets very wary about people she doesn't know very well being around us both. I suppose she probably gets scared that myself or the baby are going to get hurt. God... I can't believe my 4 year old thinks about such serious things. She should be out playing and having fun not worrying all the time, this is all my fault." Maura sighed.

"Maura? Look at me please." Jane didn't continue until she saw the hazel orbs staring back at her. _Beautiful_ , Jane thought. "None of this is your fault, none of it. Now you listen to me, I may not know everything about you but one thing I know for sure is that your a dam-, sorry amazing mother and that little girl of yours loves you just as much as you love her." Just as Maura was about to refute, the bathroom door opened and the little blonde skipped back over to the hospital bed.

Motioning for her mother to lean over so she could whisper again in her ear the little girl gave her answer "Yes."

"You better go tell Jane" Maura whispered back.

Arabella walked over to Jane, who seemed genuinely anxious about what the little girl was about to say, and motioned again to allow her to whisper into the detectives ear. "Yes"

Jane pulled back in order to see the little girl smiling shyly at her and returned the smile with a giant grin on her face. Lifting the little girl up, Jane began to tickle the girl again, eliciting more laughter. "I warned you I would get you again Bella!"

Maura looked on at the scene and could feel the all too familiar sting at the backs of her eyes. _How could I allow Ian to cause that little girl such misery? Never once has Ian showed any interest in their daughter and this woman, who she's known for not even a day, wants so hard to bond with Arabella. This woman is going to be our saviour, Maura could sense it._

/

Arthur eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he glanced at the unknown number that was phoning his mobile. Answering out of pure curiosity, he was met with a voice that he hadn't heard in 32 years.

"Mr Isles." Paddy spoke with his slight Irish accent.

"Mr Doyle." Arthur replied, hiding his surprise.

"I'm phoning to let you know that he will no longer be a problem, it's dealt with. If there's any more problems, phone me." Paddy told the other man, not even bothering to explain who the 'he' was.

"Thank you. I will." Arthur said simply.

"Goodbye."

Before Arthur could reply the line was cut off. _Talk about blast from the past_ , he thought. Locking his phone with the intent of making his way to Maura's room, Arthur turned around and was met with his wife stood behind him.

"Who was that dear?" Constance asked feigning innocence, despite clearly hearing the name used to address the man on the other end of the phone call.

"Nobody for you to worry about darling." Arthur stated. Taking a hold of Constance's hand, Arthur brought it up to his lips, gently kissing it to make a show that the conversation was finished.

"Okay." Constance replied, deciding not to push any further. "We best get back to Maura's room. I just spoke with her doctor and she said Maura can be discharged within the next hour or so."

/

"So, does anyone here like... Ice cream?" Jane asked, trying to bond with the young girl.

"ME! ME!" Arabella jumped up and down on the bed. Maura winced, the pain in her lower back returning as Arabella moved the bed around.

"Hey sweetie, chill out a bit. Your mummy is still a bit sore." Jane said gently. However, the little girl began to get upset.

"I'm sorry mummy." Arabella said with a trembling lip, looking at Maura who was trying but failing to breathe through the pain.

Jane stood up from the armchair next to the bed and began to speak to the young girl. "Bella? How's about you come and sit here for two minutes?" Jane could tell the little girl was trying to protect her mother and so explained "I think I can help your mummy." Arabella jumped from the hospital bed and quickly moved to sit in the chair after hearing the detectives statement.

"Maur? Could you scoot a bit further down the bed for me?" Jane requested, leading Maura to do as she asked. Jane slowly got up on the bed with Maura and situated herself behind Maura with her legs either side of the blondes and began to massage her lower back but the gown was getting in the way.

"Maur, can I.. Could you move your gown up a little bit?" Jane asked a bit embarrassed that she was asking the gorgeous blonde to reveal even more of herself.

Maura lifted her gown up to reveal more of her back for Jane to massage but what Jane saw drew a gasp from her lips.

/

 **So? What do ya think?**


	12. Genius

Hello everyone! So after this chapter we will see the whole family-Jane included- at home, so this will be the last hospital chapter... For a while ;) I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, well the whole story! Let me know your thoughts and feelings may it be through a review or a private message, always up for suggestions! Anyway, enough from me, read away! :D

MENTIONS OF RAPE/DOMESTIC ABUSE! Be aware!

/

Jane could see the muscles in Maura's back tensing as she continued to stare at the scars that marred Maura's back. Deep gashes and scratch marks started from the base of Maura's back and went all the way up to the middle of her shoulder blades, _to stop people from seeing the abuse_ Jane thought. Some marks appeared to have healed from long ago but others looked far more recent, some still scabbing over.

"Maura..." Jane was speechless.

The shoulders of the blonde began to shudder from the sobs being held in. The young blonde jamp up on the bed and started batting Jane away from her mother, trying to protect her from the detective.

"Get off my mommy! You're hurting her!" Arabella shouted.

Constance and Arthur appeared in the door way of the room, shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Arabella, come here now." Constance ordered with a stern voice.

The young girl looked over at Constance and then at her mother who was still shaking, the young girl replied defiantly and pointing at Jane "No, she's hurting my mummy!"

"Sweetheart, Jane is trying to help your mummy by giving her a cuddle like when your upset but I think maybe your mummy needs my special hugs like the ones I give you okay? Can you help me and be a big girl?" Constance asked, knowing Arabella loved to help her mother in anyway.

"Yes, I can be a big girl!" Arabella replied enthusiastically feeling she could be of help.

"Could you go down to the hospital canteen with Grampa and Jane to get your mummy a nice cold bottle of water. I'm sure it would really help." Constance said as she looked on at her daughter who was still sobbing.

"I can do that Grandma!" The little girl ran to the door, looking over at Jane and Arthur to follow.

Jane slowly got out from behind Maura and walked over to the door where Arabella stood holding Arthur's hand. Arabella shyly lifted her other hand and offered it to Jane with a "Sorry" which the detective took immediately, allowing them to leave Maura alone with Constance.

Approaching the bed with extreme caution, Constance decided it best to ask Maura before she did anything to allow her to begin to feel more in control.

"Maura, may I sit down on the bed?" Constance asked.

If it weren't for the complete silence of the room, Constance wouldn't have heard the weak 'yes' that can from her daughters mouth.

"Would it be okay if I sat behind you like Jane was before?"

Receiving another 'yes', Constance moved to sit behind her daughter, not without difficulty due to her older age causing her to sigh which Maura weakly laughed at.

After situating herself behind Maura she placed her hands on Maura's shoulder which she instantly regretted as she flinched at the touch as though she had been burned.

"Sorry darling." Constance said, quickly removing her hands.

"It's fine mother, just a little bit surprised.. May.. Could I possibly have a hug?" Maura enquired, her voice breaking on the final word.

"You don't have to ask sweetie, come here." Moving softly as to not further startle her daughter, Constance pulled Maura to rest against her chest and began to stroke through Maura's hair.

"Would you like my to rub your back for you darling? It might make you fell a bit better and stop the twinges. I won't lift your gown if you don't want me to, you have my word."

Maura nodded her head "If my gown gets in the way... You can move it..."

Pulling a pillow from behind her back, Constance placed it in front of Maura to allow the blonde to lean onto to make it more comfortable with her large bump. Maura scooted forward to let Constance begin.

Maura facing the other way allowed Constance the courage to voice her thoughts "I hope you know how much I love you darling. You, Arabella and this little baby boy mean the absolute world to me, I would be nothing without you all. I will do anything and I mean **anything** to keep you all safe. I shouldn't have let you stay with that monster and I know that you love him sweetheart and I understand what it's like to be in love but.. The way he treats you, that's not love. I know it sounds harsh but I'm only telling you because I love you with all my heart. I will support you no matter what, any choice you chose both your father and I will be there. If you want to move house I can have that done by the end of the week if not sooner. If you want to take Ian to court, I will find the best lawyer in the whole of America. I just want you to understand that I'm here, I may not have been before but you are never getting rid of me anytime soon." Constance lightly laughed at her finishing words to try to cheer Maura up and it worked. Albeit small, Maura's laugh still came through.

"Thank you." Maura replied simply unable to come up with a better response as she was so touched at her mothers words.

Constance continued to massage Maura's lower back and despite her daughters previous statement she still asked "Maura, may I move your gown?"

Taking a deep breath to compose herself an answer was given "Yes."

Moving the gown, Constance carried on rubbing down the doctors back trying not to show her reaction to her daughters back which she knew would further upset the doctor. The older woman lent forward and pressed a kiss to the blondes head and whispered "It's all going to be okay, I promise."

After a minute of silence, Maura spoke up.

"What you said about helping moving house.."

"I'll phone the estate agent and movers as soon as you get discharged. Don't worry about a thing, you need to concentrate on relaxing. Getting stressed isn't very good for either you or my little grandson."

"Little slugger" Maura whispered

"What was that darling?"

"Little slugger, it's what Jane likes to call him." Maura replied, blushing.

"Ah Jane, she's very sweet isn't she?" Constance asked with a sly smirk on her face, noticing her daughters blush.

"Mother!"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Constance replied coyly.

"Your orbicul- your face did! Mother you know I'm married, stop it." The blush now spreading in her chest as she harshly protested.

"Maura, I didn't mean anything by it all I'm saying is I can tell she cares a great deal about you and Bella. Despite only knowing you for a couple of days." Constance tried her best to sound as innocent as she could.

"Okay, well just.. I don't know... Don't embarrass me."

"Okay dear, say no more. May I ask you something though?"

"Okay..." Maura replied warily.

"Why do you stop yourself from going off on your spiels and facts? If you thinks it's because I'll find it uninteresting or boring then you needn't worry, I love how much of a genius you are." Constance enquired.

Maura froze and struggled to form an answer as memories flashed in her mind.

 _As Ian leered over her roughly shoving her dress up to her hips, Maura lay under him shaking with fear over what she knew was to come next. Please god, she prayed. However, no amount of pleading seemed to help as Ian ripped his belt from the loops of his jeans and lowered his trousers and boxers freeing himself. Roughly entering Maura, he began to shout causing her to shift her face into the pillow and squeeze her eyes shut, making him even more angry. Gripping her by the jaw he screamed "OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!" Once Maura had complied he pinned her arms that had been covering her chest to try to preserve even a little bit of dignity and stared into her eyes._

 _"Don't you ever" A punch to the stomach_

 _"And I really do mean ever" Another punch, closer to the ribs this time_

 _"Undermine me with those fucking facts" A slap across the face_

 _"That come out of that stupid mouth ever again" A final blow to the jaw causing her to pass out from the white hot pain coursing through her battered body._

Finally replying, Maura revealed to her mother "He.. Ian didn't like it very much."

"Well there's only once response I can think to that. Fuck him."

"Mother!" Maura shouted, shocked at her mothers language.

"I know I'm not one for profanities however I think that the situation certainly wards that kind of language. You listen to me and you listen good darling. You are a genius, there's no other way to say it. Don't listen what that vile man says. Your mind is beautiful. Use it sweetheart."

The woman were pulled from their moment as the door to the room was opened to reveal Dr Petroff, following into the room were Arthur and Jane who held a giggling Arabella on her shoulders.

"I think it's time to get you discharged and home, don't you?" Dr Petroff asked the blonde in the hospital bed.

"Mummy's coming home?!" Arabella asked excitedly, jumping up and down on Janes shoulder who seemed to be having just as much fun as the young blonde.

"Mummy's coming home." Maura replied, smiling widely as she looked on at all the support her little fragile family had gained.

/

So...?


	13. Dreams

**Hello everyone! Yes it's another update! Any comments or suggestions are much appreciated, thank you everyone for your support and messages they mean a lot! If there's anyway you think I can improve the story I'm open to suggestions, just PM me :D Remember this is my first fic, so it's not the greatest lol Reviews are very much welcomed, love you all!**

 ** _Theres a section in this chapter that is written all in italics, this is to outline it is a dream!_ **

**Like other chapters be warned MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE**

/

"So what does everyone want for dinner tonight?" Arthur asked as he pulled out of the hospital car park.

"Ice cream!" Arabella shouted.

Everyone in the car chuckled at the little girl, leading her to pout and cuddle into her mothers side grumpily.

"You can have ice cream Arie but you have to have something proper to eat as well." Arthur said to the girl trying to get her out of her huff.

"I'll have to think about that one grandpa." The young blonde replied seriously.

"You can have whatever you want my sweet girl." Maura whispered in her daughters ear.

"What do you want to eat mummy?" Arabella asked quietly.

"Sweetheart, it's up to you." Maura replied.

"Let's ask the baby!" The little girl shouted, beyond excited about her idea.

Everyone held in their chuckles this time around to make sure there would be no more pouting from Arabella. Leaning over she pulled Maura's shirt up causing Maura to cough to gain the little girls attention. The older blonde looked down at the girl with a questioning stare and was met with the reply of "He can hear me better when I lift your top up mummy." Maura just nodded her head, encouraging the girl to continue.

"Hey little brother, you better not be kicking mummy too much. I just wondered what you want for dinner?" Arabella asked then proceeded to place her ear over her mothers bump. "Mmhmm... I agree... Love you too." Maura had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter by this point as her daughter held a conversation with her stomach. Looking over at Jane she almost burst out laughing, the detective was holding her nose trying just as hard not to giggle.

"Baby wants pizza!" Arabella announced to everyone. No one could hold their laughter in anymore causing the whole car to be filled with the sound of various chuckles.

"He does!" Arabella insisted.

"Okay my little princess Arie, pizza it is.. Baby's choice of course." Arthur stated.

"Jane?" Constance asked, trying to remove the smirk from her face at watching the detectives fondness for both her daughter and granddaughter in the rear view mirror.

"Yes?"

"Would you like us to stop by your apartment to pick up some clothes if you're planning staying?"

"Oh yeah that would be great, if you don't mind." Jane replied, not wanting to put anyone out.

"Don't be silly, it's no problem at all. Just tell Arthur where to go, I have a terrible sense of direction. Maura could tell you all about that, couldn't you dear?"

Not hearing a response from her daughter she glanced into the rear view mirror again. Constance's heart melted at the view she was greeted with. Arabella was drifting in and out of sleeping whilst Maura played with her hair and sang quietly into her ear, filling the now silent car with her light voice.

For the first time in 24 hours, Constance truly believed everything would be okay.

/

After a quick stop for Jane the family were headed back to the house. Whilst Constance and Arthur were discussing which estate agent would be best to phone, Jane noticed the doctor sat next to her had zoned out.

"Maur?" Jane said, gently placing her hand on Maura thigh, instantly regretting it. The scarred hand was trapped like a vice between the blondes legs, almost as a reflex for the woman to react to being touched in such a way. A hand was placed over her wrist, gripping tightly. Maura whipped her head around to face Jane and wasnt met with Ians cold piercing eyes. Realisation now showing in her face, Maura released a breath she didn't realise she was holding in.

"I'm so sorry." Maura murmured, freeing Janes hand from between her legs.

"Don't worry about it, I should of realised it would startle you. Y'know your pretty strong." Jane commented lightheartedly, causing Maura to smile weakly.

"Is your hand okay?" Maura asked, worried she had hurt the other woman.

"Yeah, see?" Jane said flexing her hand.

"Jane... I'm scared." Maura's tone of voice was the most timid Jane had heard it since meeting her yesterday.

"I know but you don't need to be. You have me now, I'm not going anywhere and neither are your mum and dad by the sounds of it." Jane stated knowing it wouldn't be the last time she would have to convince the fragile blonde. Pulling Maura in for a hug, this time she didn't cringe or flinch away from her touch. _Progress_ , Jane thought.

/

Pulling up in the driveway, Maura felt an overwhelming sense of fear. So many nights just waiting for the inevitable slap or punch. _I can't wait to move_ , Maura thought.

The car stopping and turning off prompted Maura to unclip her own seatbelt and then Arabella's.

"I'll get her dear." Constance motioned to Arabella who was half asleep in her car seat.

Jane opened the car door and got out, waiting for Maura to scoot along to the edge of the end seat. Opening her arms Jane crouched down to allow her to carry the blonde.

"Jane don't be so silly, there's no way you can lift me." Maura chuckled.

"You would be surprised how strong I am. Now cmon, wrap your arms around my neck." Jane instructed.

Looking over Janes shoulder toward the front door, Maura could see her mother who had Arabella on her hip and father stood laughing at the argument being had between the two.

"Jane... I have crutches from... An accident I had not that long ago. Just go and get them."

"Maura please, just hold my shoulders." Jane pleaded.

Reluctantly, Maura placed her arms around Janes shoulders. Slowly but surely, Jane began to stand up. Wrapping her arm under Maura's knees and cradling her to her chest, she began to walk toward the door almost effortlessly.

"Piece of cake." Jane commented smugly.

As soon as Jane stepped over the door she could feel Maura's body tense and burrow her head into her neck, breathing deeply. Jane blushed at the contact on her neck. _Get yourself together Rizzoli_ , she screamed at herself.

"How can you be 6 months pregnant and yet be as light as a feather?" Jane asked, trying to take Maura's mind away from having to return to her personal hell and her own mind away from her inappropriate thoughts that were running around her head.

"It would be impossible to weigh as much as a feather Jane. The average feather weighs around .0002 grams whereas the lowest weight a person can weigh is 4-5 stone, depending on the person of course." Maura spoke into Janes neck at the beginning but as her confidence grew she lifted her head looking into Janes eyes, feeling a great sense of pride in her knowledge.

"Woah they were right. You really are a genius." Jane commented, more to herself.

"They?" Maura questioned now focused on Jane.

"Um... The detectives down at BPD. They said you were the best ME they ever had." Jane answered, readjusting her hold of Maura to stop her from slipping.

"Oh..right."

Standing in the front foyer of the house gave Jane a chance to take in the house. Glancing up to see Jane looking around with wide eyes, Maura began to worry.

"Jane? What is it?"

"Nothing it's just.. Your house is so...big."

"I can't wait to move." Maura began to release her hold on Janes shoulder, sensing this Jane walked over toward the living room and placed Maura down on one of the couches.

Once Jane was sure Maura was properly situated laying down on the couch she pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and started to drape it across the blonde. However, Maura had different ideas as she began to sit up in protest and so Jane kneeled down on the floor next to the couch.

"Jane I need to get Ara-" Maura started

Jane cut her off before she could even finish, gently placing her arm on the doctors shoulder pushing her back.

"That's what I'm here for. Plus your mum and dad are here. You and slugger just lay back and catch up on some sleep."

"Fine, Arabella isn't allowed any sweets until after her lunch, not too many though. She is also severely allergic to eggs, so if you handle anything with eggs in it could you wash your hands?"

"I will now please stop worrying. Relax, try to get some sleep and shout if you need anything. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours so you can take your next dose of painkillers." Jane ordered, rubbing her hand up and down the blondes arm. Giving a final squeeze and lifted herself from the floor.

"Thank you Jane."

"Stop thanking me ya silly billy" Jane joked. Walking out of the living room she set off for the kitchen leaving Maura to sleep in peace. Or so she thought.

/

 _Arabella had been playing in the living room when she heard a thump coming from the kitchen. Going to investigate as any curious 4 year old would, Arabella walked into the kitchen to see her mother laying on the floor as her father raised his fist with the intention of hitting her mother._

 _"NO!" The little blonde screamed._

 _Ian didn't take notice of the young girls plead and punched Maura's stomach._

 _"I warned you what would happen if you got pregnant again!" Ian shouted, so close to her face she could feel his ragged breath._

 _Arabella was sobbing so loudly Maura began to fear that Ian would snap at the young blonde._

 _"You better tell her to shut up or I will!"_

 _"Bella go upstairs, please." Maura begged the young girl._

 _"Daddy...please stop...it" The young girl ignored her mothers pleading and continued speaking despite her body physically shaking from her crying._

 _"ARABELLA, GO NOW." Maura screamed as Ian slapped her face._

/

In the kitchen, Arabella was entertaining all the adults with a story about the time Maura took her to the beach.

"It was so much fun! Mummy even took me into the water! We found loads of seashells as well, I keep them up in my room. Will you come and see them Jane?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"How's about we have lunch first and then you can show me the whole house?" Jane reasoned with the girl.

"Okay! Can I have a sandwich please? My special bread is in the blue tin." The young girl commented, pointing at the bread bin on the counter.

"And what would the princess like on her sandwich?"

"Tuna, please." The young girl asked politely.

"Your wish is my command." Jane bowed down to the girl jokingly causing her to giggle.

Arthur and Constance watched with awe at how well their granddaughter got on with the dark haired woman.

"Come and wash your hands before lunch." Constance got up from her seat, offering her hand to the young girl.

The girl pouted her lips in complaint at the command.

"Arabella Constance Isles, I am not going to ask again." Constance said sternly.

"Okay." Sliding down from the footstool and grasping her grandmothers hand, the pair began to make their way out of the room toward the master bathroom upstairs but were startled still by a scream coming for the living room.

/

Thoughts?...


	14. Continue?

Hey erveyone!

This is not a chapter update, I just wonder if there is still an interest for this story to continue? I have loads of ideas to go forward with I just noticed a decline in the number of people viewing this story so... Continue or not?

Maddie xo


	15. The Book

Thank you all so much for your vote of confidence. As you all know this is my first fanfiction and so I wasn't sure whether it was being accepted but all the reviews have touched me deeply. Here is an update I put together, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or if it is terrible but I wanted to reassure I was continuing by updating as soon as possible. I love you all. Maddie xo

/

"Stay here please sweetheart." Constance ordered Arabella glancing over at Arthur nodding her head, speaking without talking.

"Arie, come over here and wash your hands in the kitchen sink instead." Arthur said gently.

Constance walked into the living room to see her daughter thrashing from side to side on the couch, sweat lightly go eating her on her forehead. Not having to think twice, the older woman quickly walked over and knelt beside her daughter on the couch.

Constance watched the woman with panic, unsure of how to handle the situation. _I always used to send for the nanny, how did Maura ever forgive me for being such a terrible mother?_ Constance cursed herself.

Feeling a hand lightly touch her shoulder, Constance whipped her head around and was met with the sight of Jane. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Jane spoke quietly, although as she spoke her eyes were trained on the woman on the couch.

"May I?" Jane asked, motioning at Maura. Constance's reply was to move out of the way allowing Jane to take her previous position. "Hey Maur, wake up." Jane spoke firmly whilst slowly moving her hand up and down the blondes arm, squeezing as she reached her forearm.

Maura jolted awake, eyes wide open like a deer caught in the headlights. "Where's Arabella?" The doctor demanded, rising from her position to stand only have to sit back down as her vision became blurry.

"Woah! Sit down Maur." Jane instructed, not really giving an apt ion as she began to push the blonde back down on the couch.

Turning around to see Constance fidgeting Jane made a request. "Could you get a cold glass of water?"

"Yes! Of course!" Constance replied.

"And Arabella!" Maura shouted as Constance was already out of the room. Hearing a muffled 'yes', Maura reclined back on the couch and took a deep breath wiping the sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"Are you okay? Obviously your not okay okay but well... Are you okay?"

"Just a bit light headed that's all." Maura reassured the dark haired woman with a weak smile.

Hearing the running of small feet on her hard wood floors, Maura composed herself.

"Arabella, there's water everywhere!" Constance reprimanded the young blonde as she made her way back through to the living room, Arthur following behind her.

Arabella slowed down and approached the couch, coming to a still as she stood at her mothers side. Extending her arm, the young blonde handed her mother a plastic cup which she had carried through from the kitchen.

"Thank you very much baby." Maura spoke as she brought the cup to her lips to take a sip. However, the cup contained hardly anything causing Maura to understand what her mothers statement meant.

"Sweetie there's nothing in here." Maura chuckled.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Arabella said glumly.

"It's okay! How's about you and I go upstairs and have a snuggle in my bed?" Maura suggested.

"And Jane?" Arabella asked, looking over at the detective who was sat quietly watching the pair.

"Well you would have to ask her, wouldn't you?"

"Jane do you want to come and snuggle in mummy's big bed?" Arabella asked, locking eyes with the dark haired woman.

"Sure." Jane replied calmly, despite her stomach doing flips.

Walking toward the living room after cleaning up the water trail left by their granddaughter, Constance placed a finger over her mouth to signal to be quiet as she heard giggling. Creeping as quietly as possible, they stood in the doorway and watched on as the trio laughed at something the younger blonde had said. Turning to face each other, both Arthur and Constance didn't need to say a word to understand what the other was that thinking.

"Darling? Your father and I are going to go and collect our suitcases from our hotels, will you be okay here?" Constance asked, wary about leaving her daughter and granddaughter at home when Ian could return at any point.

"Jane's a police officer!" Arabella commented.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Constance chuckled whilst walking toward the couch "I'm going to take your car so your father can take mine, is that okay? Is there anything you need me to get whilst we're out?" Constance asked the blonde, already adding sleeping pills to her list.

"That's fine mother. Could you pick up the pizza whilst your out?"

"No problem sweetie." Leaning over to place a kiss on both hers girls head.

"I might be a litter longer, I have to pick up something." Arthur stated vaguely, kissing kisses as Constance had done, whispering love you's.

Leaving the room to collect their car keys from the kitchen counter, Arthur kissed Constance as she made her way to the front door. Stood at the island in the kitchen, Arthur took his phone out of his front pocket and pulled up the number he was looking for and began to make his way to his car.

Hearing the front door close, Arabella jumped up from her seat. "Can we go snuggle now?" Arabella whined.

Jane placed her hand out in offering to help Maura up. Taking the hand, Maura rose slowly from her seat. "Anything you say, my little princess." Maura joked earning a full blown grin from the little blonde.

"Oh can we do the name book again? Pretty please!" Arabella begged. The statement caused Janes eyebrows to knit in confusion.

"Okay then, go grab it." Maura complied, leading Arabella to run over to the book case in search of the book. Looking down she realised neither her or Jane had released their hold of their clasped hands, pulling her head back up she noticed the other woman was looking too. Locking eyes with each other they blushed but still didn't let go of their hands.

"Can Jane help pick one today?" Arabella asked placing the book in Janes free hand, unbeknownst to her breaking the sweet moment between the woman.

Looking down at the book in her hand she grinned. Best Baby Names.

"I'm sure she can give a suggestion or two." Maura replied, a smile beginning to form on her face as she watched the dark haired woman grinning. _Gorgeous_ , was all Maura could think.

/

"Mr Doyle."

"Are they okay?" Paddy asked with an edge to his voice that Arthur could only describe as worry.

"They are both doing fine. I'm phoning to ask a favour."

"Anything."

"I need to see him. Now preferably."

"That can be arranged, I'll text you the address."

"Thank you." Arthur replied then hung up, not bothering to wait a reply from the other man.

/

Well...


	16. Blood

**Hi everyone! So some people are commenting on how slow the pace of the story is and all I can say is when I write something I'm not a fan of skipping to the next day or next week as it leaves out so much detail that can further your experience of the characters, especially in the early relationship and bonding in this story between Maura, Jane and Arabella. If it's a majority thing and people would prefer that then I can do that no problem I just find writing this way comes more naturally to me. Thank you all for sticking with me in this story, it's lovely to hear from you all! I must want that I suffer from terrible migraines and staring at a computer screen doesn't help things so updates are put up as soon as possible. Just nag me if its getting too long! Love you all!**

/

"Before we go upstairs, we had better feed Bass." Maura said to the young girl who was eager to get upstairs.

"Oh yeah! Jane come and meet Bass!" Arabella, now half way to the kitchen, shouted over her shoulder.

Not having to be asked twice, Jane and Maura followed the young girl to the kitchen to prepare Bass' food. Walking into the kitchen, Jane picked up Arabella who was struggling to get up on her stool and placed her in her intended seat.

"Thank you Jane." Arabella said shyly.

"No problem." The dark haired woman replied, leaning over to smooth the wild strands of the young blondes hair. Hearing a wince from behind, Jane turned round and was met with Maura bending over to reach for what looked like a chopping board from the dishwasher.

"Woah woah woah hang on a minute." Jane pleaded, rushing over to help the blonde up from her bent over position. Slowly coming to stand upright again, Jane gently guided the doctor over towards the stool next to Arabella on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

"Sit." Jane ordered leaving no room for argument, or so she thought.

"Jane, you don't know where anything is." Maura argued.

"And that is why I have you two to help." Jane countered, winking as she helped the reluctant blonde up into the stool.

Jane managed to quickly prepare everything with the help of the mother and daughter directing her around the kitchen and was soon introduced to the beloved family pet.

"Bass this is Jane." Arabella stated to the oblivious tortoise, who was chomping at his strawberries and leaves. "He's not very chatty today." Arabella shrugged.

"Wow, he's very cool." Jane replied to the young blonde who grinned at the observation.

"Yeah he is, mummy's had him since he was a baby." Arabella commented proudly.

"Maybe we should leave him to eat in peace and go help your mummy upstairs yeah?" Jane asked the young girl.

"Good idea." Leaving the laundry room where Bass' heat pads and food plates stayed, the pair walked back to the kitchen where Maura was supposed to be.

"Where's mummy?" The little girl asked worriedly.

"Maura?" Jane shouted, trying not to panic just yet.

"I'm here." A small voice replied from what sounded like the front of the house. Walking toward the voice, Jane and the young girl found a guilty looking Maura sat on a step half way up the stairs.

"I told you to take it easy." Jane said, humour evident in her voice. Taking a hold of the young girls hand she made her way to where Maura was sitting on the stairs.

"My phone was ringing." Maura tried to lie and despite becoming better at lying, it didn't stop a rash forming on her chest.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked noticing the blondes discomfort.

"I lied. I'm sorry." The blonde answered, her voice trembling with fear even though Ian was no where to be see .

"It's okay, don't sweat it." Jane replied as calmly as possible to reassure and calm the doctor down.

"Don't sweat it?" Maura enquired confused by the statement. Reaching down unconsciously, the detective took a hold of the blondes hand and helped her to stand up.

"Oh.. Um it just means don't worry about it." Jane explained in simple terms. "You'll have to show me where we're going cause I haven't got a scooby." Jane joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"This way!" Arabella pointed to Maura's door at the end of the long corridor. How many rooms can one house have? Jane thought, mesmerised.

/

After the trio had made themselves comfortable on the bed- which Arabella had insisted she be in the middle of the older woman -they played a word game until the young blonde fell asleep.

"She fell asleep pretty quickly, I can't blame her if I'm honest" Maura commented whilst rubbing her hand up and down Arabella's back as the young blonde had fallen asleep on her stomach.

Placing her hand on top of the doctors, Maura looked up to see the caring eyes of the dark haired detective.

"Listen, if your scared that... He's going to come back here then don't be. He's not going to get to either of you whilst I'm here. I'll stay awake, promise." Jane tried to assure the woman who was currently playing with her fingers.

"You have nice hands." Maura commented, trying to deflect which didn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"They really aren't and you're trying to change the subject." Jane pointed out, smiling at the doctors efforts.

"I can't lie and so I must be telling the truth detective" Maura joked "You're hands are beautiful even if you think they're not." Maura continued, more serious this time.

"Look." Jane said, pointing at the raised circular scars placed in the centre of each of her palms.

"They don't matter" Maura brushed away Janes comment "I'm covered with scars too." Maura whispered as though it was a secret to Jane.

"You're beautiful though." Despite blushing furiously at her own statement, Jane didn't apologise or take back her observation.

"Thank you... I'm just going to get changed." Maura released her hold of Janes hand and smoothly held back the covers and moved out of her bed as to not wake Arabella. Moving over to stand at her chest of drawers containing her pyjamas, Maura began to sob quietly into her hands. A hand to her shoulder startled Maura and she was about to fight back when she realised it was Jane who was stood behind her.

"Im sorry." Jane apologised, feeling terrible for having caused the beautiful blonde to cry.

The apology caused Maura to weakly laugh "It's.. No it's not your fault Jane it's just.. Well I'm not used to someone being so kind to me." Voicing her thoughts caused more tears to fall down the porcelain cheeks.

"Oh Maura, come here." Opening her arms, the blonde crashed into Janes chest and hugged tightly. "Do you want me to help you get changed?" Jane asked, cringing internally at her own question.

"Could you? I can't reach around properly." Maura admitted, sniffling now she had calmed her sobs down. Jane just nodded her head in agreement causing Maura to turn around and pick out her fluffy pyjamas, handing them over to Jane.

"Lift your arms up as high as you can for me" Jane instructed removing the grey t-shirt Maura wore. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Maura knew Jane was about to see the true extent of what Ian had done to her over the years.

/

Pulling up outside the Italian restaurant her daughter had asked her to pick up pizza from, Constance pulled out her phone and dialled Arthur's number.

"Hello darling, I'm just about to pick up dinner. Where are you?" Constance enquired.

"Oh I'm not far from there, maybe 10 minutes. I'll meet you there dear." Arthur replied.

"Okay sweetheart, I have to make a phone call anyway. Drive safe!" Constance chastised her husband, knowing he was prone to speed.

"I'm always a safe driver!" Arthur retorted, chuckling.

"And I'm not a millionaire." Constance joked with her usual reply.

"Love you." Arthur said, more seriously.

"You too." Hanging up, Constance searched through her phone contacts until she came across the real estate agents number she was looking for.

"Hello Patricia? It's Constance Isles" Constance spoke as the phone on the other side picked up.

"Oh hello! What can I do for you Mrs Isles?" The estate agent replied enthusiastically.

"I'm actually phoning on behalf of my daughter Maura Isles."

"Oh yes I know Maura! I've met her at a few charity fundraisers."

"Well she needs to move house, as soon as possible actually."

"Okay well I'm sure I can help you there. Is there any specific area she's looking for, number of rooms and such?" Patricia replied, pen at the ready to take down any information.

"The Beacon Hill area sounds like a good place to start seeing as it's close to the city centre and schools, I would say four or five bedrooms if possible. Something similar to the house she is in right now would be great, I can send you over some pictures."

"I'll get back to you within the next hour with possible houses." Patricia replied, looking down at the list of criteria.

"I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you Patr-Christ!" A tap to her window startled the older woman, looking out to see Arthur chuckling she went back to her phone call.

"Sorry about that Patricia. As I was saying, I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you but Maura and my granddaughter really need to be move as soon as possible."

"Don't be silly Mrs Isles, it is what you pay me for. If you could send me the photos and I'll get back to you."

"I will. Thank you. Bye" Constance said sincerely.

"Bye." Patricia replied.

Opening her car door, Constance glared over at Arthur who was still laughing at having scared her to death. Walking over, Constance slapped his arm playfully.

"Its not funny!" Constance shouted still leaning in to kiss him but stopped short when she noticed a blood stain on his shirt next to his collar.

Stopping short of kissing him, Constance pulled back and pointed her finger at the mark.

"Where did this come from?" Constance asked staring into her husbands eyes.

 _Time for some answers_ , she thought.

/

 **What do you want to see next chapter?**


	17. Everything

**Hope you all enjoy this update! Don't worry we will definitely hear about what happened between Arthur and Ian in the next chapter, couldn't help but continued hue the bonding between Jane and Maura/Arabella. Thank you for all your support through reviews, private messages, favourites or follows; the support means the world to me! Love you**

 ** _MENTIONS OF ABUSE & SCARS_**

/

"Connie, I don't think this conversation should be had in a restaurant car park. I'll explain it to you later." Arthur tried to dismiss Constance's questioning.

"Fine, but don't think you're getting out of this one Arthur. I'm sick of you sneaking around, you need to be there for the girls." Constance stated whilst frustratedly pulling her hands from Arthur's loose grip. Having released her hands, Constance turned and began to walk toward the restaurant.

"Conn-" Arthur began but was abruptly cut off with an ice cold stare from Constance as she turned to face him. Walking over to her husband, Constance was stood as close as possible and lent up to whisper in his ear.

"I don't want to hear it right now. You can tell me everything later and I mean everything." Constance's final words were punctuated with a finger being pressed against the blood stain on Arthur's shirt.

Sighing as he knew he wasn't going to get away with anything Arthur could only reply "Everything, I promise."

/

Glancing up at the honey blonde who had her eyes scrunched together, Jane felt nothing but sympathy for her. The removal of the shirt revealed to Jane numerous scars that marked the doctors skin. Each scar seemed almost methodically placed as though to make sure they were hidden from prying eyes. One scar in particular stuck out to Jane, the jagged edging appearing more raised than any other marks on the blondes upper body.

"I managed to stitch that one up myself which I now realise was a mistake on my part." Maura spoke pulling Jane from her thoughts, the blondes voice edging on emotionless.

Unsure of what to reply, Jane just motioned towards the yoga leggings Maura was wearing. "Do you need help with those too?" The detective asked gently.

Rather than reply verbally Maura just nodded her head. Receiving the go ahead, Jane slowly placed her hands on the waistband of the blondes leggings and began to pull them down gently, crouching as she went. Even though Jane was taking the utmost care, Maura still winced in pain as the leggings moved past her mid thighs.

"Sorry, I'm nearly there... Done." Jane smiling lightly with relief. However as her eyes roamed up Maura's body the smile instantly dropped. The current stance Maura was stood at allowed for her to see the distinct gouges that resided on her inner thighs.

Maura noticed the woman hadn't moved from her crouched position and as the realisation of what Jane was staring at set in, she moved so her legs squeezed together tightly. The move startled the dark haired women into action, moving so she was now back to full height.

"Sorry" Jane whispered

"It's fine... It's not as if they aren't noticeable." Maura shrugged as though she didn't care, although Jane being a detective could tell otherwise.

"I don't care if I have to tell you a million times Maura. You're beautiful" Jane commented causing a deep blush yet again for both woman.

"Thank you Jane. You are too" Maura replied whilst placing a soft kiss on Janes cheek.

"Thanks." The detective managed to croak out. _It's just a kiss on the cheek Rizzoli, calm down!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Could you keep an eye on Arabella whilst I go for a quick shower?" Maura asked as she looked over at the young blonde who was still sound asleep on the king sized bed.

"As I've said before. I'm here to help." Jane answered sweetly.

The closing of the door gave Jane the go ahead to leave the room after double checking the young girl was still asleep. Entering the kitchen, Jane walked over toward the kitchen counter where Maura's prescription painkillers sat. Popping the prescribed white pill from its foil packaging, the detective located a glass with ease and filled it right to the top. Quietly making her way back up to Maura's bedroom, Jane was met with a now very hyper 4 year old bouncing on her mothers bed.

"Hey there." Jane greeted Arabella who stopped bouncing immediately.

"Don't tell daddy, please." The little girl pleaded, tears already springing to her eyes.

"Don't worry monkey, your secrets safe with me." Jane promised as she slowly walked toward the little girl,leaning over Jane placed the water and pill on the bedside table. Sensing the little girl needed reassuring, the detective lunged onto the bed and began a tickle attack on the young blonde.

"I am not a monkey!" Arabella argued, struggling to talk through her giggles.

"I won't stop until you admit it Bella." Jane replied whilst she continued to tickle the girls stomach.

"Stop!...I'm a monkey." The little girl gave in to the dark haired woman's threat. Stopping the tickling, Jane lent back against the headboard with a pillow behind her back, placing her hands over her face she closed her eyes. Feeling a tug on her arm Jane pulled her hands from her face and glanced down at her arm only to see Arabella with an almost guilty looking face.

"Um... Can I cuddle in?" Arabella asked shyly.

"You don't have to ask." Jane replied whilst lifting her arm up to place it around the little girls back, soothingly rubbing up and down. The pair sat in silence with only the sound of water running from the shower in the background.

"You don't have a bump." Arabella observed after a few minutes of quiet, leading the older woman to chuckle lightly.

"Oh! We didn't get to look through the name book." The young girl commented.

"How's about we wait until your mummy can join in?" Jane questioned, unsure of whether Maura would appreciate her intruding on the mother daughter activity.

"Good idea! Mummy says I'm allowed to pick the name."

"Oh really? What's your favourite one so far?" Jane asked, eager to connect more with the young blonde.

"I can't decide just yet... I still have a while don't I?" Arabella enquired as her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

"Yeah you do, little monkey." Jane replied putting the girl at ease by kissing the top of her head. Hearing the front door opening and closing, Arabella sprung from Janes side and sprinted downstairs leaving a startled Jane staring at the bedroom door.

"Jane?" Maura, who had been stood unnoticed at the ensuite door, spoke up.

"Oh sorry Maur, I didn't notice you there." Jane responded, a familiar blush spreading across her cheeks. How long had she been standing there? Jane thought.

"Could I ask another favour?" Maura spoke in almost a whisper, leading Jane to rise from her spot on the bed and approach the blonde.

"Yeah, what is it? You should have let me help you get dressed by the way." Jane replied whilst motioning at the doctors pyjama clad body.

"It was harder getting clothes off than on. Could you possibly accompany me to the police station tomorrow? It's just.. Well I need to report Ian.." Maura was beginning to get worked up which Jane picked up on.

"Sure I can do that! After all I spend most of my days down there anyway." Jane joked which earned a smile from the doctor.

"Now, I'm pretty sure I heard your Mum and Dad come in and there was mentions of a pizza before wasn't there?" Jane questioned with a knowing smirk on her face.

Taking a hold of the detectives hand, which was becoming habitual, Maura led the way downstairs for dinner.

/

 **Bedtime next...**


	18. Bedtime

**Update! Let me know your thoughts everyone, I love to hear from you! Love you all!**

 **MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE &ABUSE**

/

After an eventful dinner full of light laughter and chatter, it was nearing Arabella's bedtime.

"I think it's someone's bedtime." Arthur commented as he watched Arabella yawn for the fifth time.

"But I want to stay here with everyone." The young girl protested as she hugged tighter into Maura's side.

"I think I might go to bed too." Jane said to the adults around the table but more as a persuasion to the young girl. "You coming Bella?" The detective asked as she stood up from the dining room table and stretched her back.

"I can show you my sea shells!" Arabella jumped from her seat on her mothers lap and took a hold of Janes hand dragging her toward the stairs but before they reached the door, Maura's voice stopped them.

"You better have your pyjamas on by the time I get up there."

"Okay mummy." Arabella complied, rushing out of the room.

A light tap to her shoulder caused Maura to flinch from the touch as though it had scolded her. Turning around to see Arthur stood with a hurt expression on his face, Maura apologised.

"Sorry, I just got a fright." Maura explained.

"I understand sweet pea." Arthur replied with his hands fidgeting as thought to restrain himself from touching her again, noticing this Maura reached out and squeezed his hand. Receiving going a hopeful smile from her father, Maura rose from her seat and began to clear up the plates from dinner.

"Sweetheart leave those. Your father and I will tidy up, you get off to bed. Oh and before I forgets my estate agent phoned back with a few houses that you can view, tomorrow maybe?" Constance asked the honey blonde.

"I'm um... Well tomorrow I'm going to the police station with Jane.." Maura couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth as she felt the lump in her throat getting bigger and bigger. Even though the relationship with her parents had significantly strengthened she still felt as though she was an embarrassment to her mother and father.

"Darling come here." Constance ordered gently, opening her arms to her daughter. Maura walked a few steps toward her mother and was engulfed by a hug, Constance not caring about the large bump getting in the way of hugging her daughter. Arthur couldn't resist striding over and joining in both woman leaning on his chest and shoulders, cooing gently to calm them both down. Arthur could feel his shirt becoming damp with tears, from Constance or Maura he was unsure either way. Pulling back slightly Arthur could see the how fragile and run down the blonde was.

"Sweetheart you may not think your mother and I know you very well but you are my daughter and I know what you're thinking. Your mother and I are so proud of you." Arthur stated emphatically, hearing his daughters breathing calming down he continued "I will do everything in my power to protect you and my grandchildren. You are my beautiful, smart and caring little girl and I will not let that monster get to you ever again." Arthur stated, thinking back to earlier.

 _"Again." Arthur ordered the young Irish man._

 _Ian grunted in pain as more wounds that had begun to heal on his face and body were burst open again, looking up at the older man he squinted to see through his swollen eye._

 _"You just sat back and let her take it. What kind of father does that?" The Australian jested spitting out blood, winding Arthur up even more._

 _"Again!" Arthur shouted. The young Irish man looked over at Paddy who stood silently in the corner of the room for the go ahead. Receiving a nod, he struck punch after punch._

"Arthur?" Constance tried again to gain the mans attention.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in my own thoughts." Arthur explain, receiving a knowing look from his wife he just brushed it off.

"Do you want your father to lift you upstairs?" The older woman enquired as Maura pulled back, wiping the stray tears from her face.

"No, it's alright. I think I'll manage." Maura chuckled, patting her fathers arm as she began to slowly walk to the door.

"Your father and I can take Arab-"

"Oh no that's-"Maura cut in.

"No buts. We can take Arabella to her playgroup tomorrow morning, you just have a nice long sleep. Text me when you finish at the police station and we can all go view the houses together, how does that sound?" Constance asked, giving Maura more control.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you." Walking back toward her mother and father she placed kisses on their cheeks and said their good nights.

"Do you need anything? I tried to get some sleeping pills but the pharmacist said you couldn't take them if you were pregnant. I bought some chamomile tea though if you would like that?" _Why couldn't she have been this kind of mother all along?_ Maura thought sadly.

Shaking her head as though she was physically shaking the unhappy thoughts from her head Maura answered with a smile and nod of the head.

"I'll bring it up." Constance responded despite Maura already leaving the dining room to make her way upstairs.

Walking down the hallway, Maura peaked into Arabella's room expecting the blonde to be in her bed already. However the little girl was no where to be seen. She must be in the bathroom Maura thought. Making her way over to the bathroom opposite Arabella's room she stopped halfway as she heard the sounds of giggling coming from her own bedroom. As quietly as she could, Maura waddled toward the door that was slightly ajar and listened intently.

"Jane I wouldn't call him monkey!" The little girl pointed out seriously. Even though Maura couldn't see her she knew her daughter was pouting.

"I was only kidding sweetie. Cmon you can tell me, what's your favourite name?" Jane asked with great interest.

"You promise you'll keep it a secret?"

"Promise." Jane promised.

Maura could no longer hear any speaking which lead her to believe that Arabella was whispering to Jane. A light cough from behind lead Maura to whip her head round to face her mother in embarrassment. Maura's face turned into a light scowls she could see her mother was trying hard not a laugh.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop darling." Constance commented handing over the hot mug of tea. Maura didn't reply to her mother and so Constance continued "Arabella really seems to like her..." Constance's sentence felt unfinished to Maura implying she wanted to say something more.

"Mother if you have something to say then just say it." Maura was becoming frustrated by what her mother was implying.

"I'm just saying that your father and I weren't blind when you brought that friend Emily to stay with you when you came back home from university for that Christmas break." Maura's face went a dark shade of pink, Constance's withheld smirk finally made its way to her face.

"Mother I am a married woman, stop it." Maura answered whilst gritting her teeth.

"Not for much longer I hope." Constance muttered.

"You know it's rude to mutter." Maura retorted with a hint of sarcasm. That's new, Constance thought.

"Touché. Goodnight sweetheart." Leaning over for a final kiss and hug, the older woman turned and walked back down toward the stairs. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Maura knocked on her bedroom door and entered.

/

"I think this could be classed as later don't you?" Constance enquired, entering the living room where Arthur was seated on the couch slowly twirling a glass of red wine in his hand. Arthur just motioned to the wine glass sat on the wooden coffee table prompting Constance to pick it up and say at the other end of the couch from Arthur.

"Come here. Please." Arthur's voice showed traces of hurt at his wife's actions. Constance carefully scooted so she was right next to Arthur and placed her head on his shoulder.

"From the beginning."

"Okay. When we were at the hospital this morning I received a phone call... It was from Doyle." Arthur stopped expecting his wife to comment but nothing came.

"He told me that Ian would no longer be a problem and that if there were any more problems I should phone him..." Taking a deep breath Arthur carried on "After seeing how worked up Maura got earlier I had to see for myself that he really wouldn't be any more of a problem for her. I phoned Patrick and asked to see Ian, he agreed and gave me an address. I promised Maura I wouldn't hurt him and I didn't." Arthur felt as though that was all Constance needed to hear but she didn't think so.

"Where did the blood come from?" Constance enquired lifting her head to look into his eyes, knowing she could tell if he was lying.

"I said I wouldn't hurt him but I didn't say I wouldn't let anyone else at him. He spat at me after one of Doyle's men punched him." Knowing Constance opposed violence on any level, Arthur waited for her to argue but it never did. Constance's head just fell back down and settled into his shoulder.

"Im glad he's getting what he deserves." Arthur wouldn't have been able to hear Constance's whisper if it wasn't for the room being silent. After a few minutes Constance got up on her feet and offered her hand.

"Come to bed?" The offer was accepted as the larger hand was placed in her own.

/

"Sweetie, you need to sleep in your own bed." Maura told her daughter yet again after 10 minutes of pleading with Janes help but the young blonde wouldn't budge.

"Please mummy, just for tonight. I never got to stay with you in bed when daddy was here, he always said no." The little girls lip began to tremble at the mention of her fathers rejection.

"Okay just for tonight. Go pick a book for me to read." Maura relented to her daughters demands, placing the finished mug of tea on her bedside table.

As soon as the little girl left the room, Maura's hand went up to pinch her nose in frustration at herself. Crawling over from the other side of the bed to reach Maura who sat on the edge of the bed, Jane sat as close as she could without touching her.

"How could I let Ian treat her like that?" Maura's thoughts came out in her words.

"Maur, it's not your fault." Janes hand came up to meet Maura's that was in her nose and pulled it down from her face and into the grasp of her own. "I don't understand how he could treat either you or Arabella the way he did." The bedroom door flung open causing Maura to almost jump out of her skin.

"I picked Alice in Wonderland!" Arabella shouted as she hopped from one foot to the other with excitement waving the book around with one hand, in the other was what seemed like an old rag blanket.

"Monkey, come here for a second." Jane ordered gently so the young girl could understand she wasn't in trouble. Once the little girl had placed her things on the bed and managed to settle her way into her mothers lap, Jane continued "Right now your mummy is a bit scared of loud noises-"

"Like how I'm scared of the dark?" The little girl interrupted.

"Yes like that sweetie. So when you open doors and things like that try and do it quietly, yeah? Like a big girl." The detective explained to the young girl.

"I can do that." Arabella replied with a proud smile on her face which quickly turned into a face of deep thought and confusion. "Is it because of daddy?" The little girl asked.

Knowing she couldn't lie Maura decided it would be best to tell the truth. Stroking the the little girls hair the doctor replied with a simple "Yes."

No more was said about the matter as the three of them settled into the bed, Arabella tucked into Maura's side as the older blonde held the book with one hand reading it aloud and played with the girls hair with the other, the hand often bumping into Janes as the detective mirrored her actions. Half way through the story light snores could be heard by both women and so Maura closed the book and settled on her side.

"Do you need another pillow?" Jane asked, already pulling the pillow from behind her head.

"Oh no it's fine but thank you." Maura refuted the offer placing a hand on top of the detectives as she reajusted the pillow back behind her.

The pair just sat looking at each other for a moment until Maura pulled her hand back from the other woman.

"Sorry." The doctor apologised but the other women ignored it and tugged the hand back to fit in her own, joining the two hands together.

"We fit." Jane observed not realising she had said her thoughts out loud until Maura agreed.

"We do." Their thumbs moved together as though they were dancing an old dance.

Lifting herself up to rest on her elbow, Jane spoke again.

"Where do you keep your spare blankets?"

"The cupboard in the hallway, 2nd door on your left, why?" Jane chuckled at the question.

"Well I'm assuming this a 3 bedroom house?" At Maura's nod she continued "Well your parents are sleeping in one of them, the other is Arabella's and I don't think I would fit in her bed." Jane said glancing down at her long legs, looking up she found a smile on the blondes face. "I'll sleep on the couch." Jane stated, untangling herself from the blanket she was under, picking her bag up from the end of the bed as she made her way to leave the room.

"Stay in here." Maura sounded unsure as she made the request.

"Are you sure? I don't really have much space over here." Jane replied giving Maura an out.

"I'm sure, you can sleep on the other side of me. It's a king size so it should fit us all."

Maura became more confident about her offer as she spoke.

"Okay I'll be right back. I have to get changed." Jane pointed to the ensuite bathroom. Closing the door over Jane began to empty her clothes out onto the floor, finding what she needed she repacked her clothes and got changed into her BPD tshirt and boxer shorts.

"Stop it Jane... She's married...Shes not in a good place." Jane muttered to herself as she brushed her teeth. Walking out into the bedroom, Jane quickly made her way to the bed so Maura couldn't see her choice in pyjamas. The dark haired woman positioned herself beside Maura, who was laying in her back rubbing her stomach.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax." Maura laughed lightly as she turned to face the detective.

"Sorry." Jane offered. Maura could feel the other woman settling herself down. The doctor mentally patted herself on the back. The women didn't move as the continued to stare at each other, both feeling the pull of sleep dragging them in. This should be weird but it's not, Maura thought. The room had gone silent, bar Arabella's snoring, until a gasp drawn from Maura's lips caused Jane to sit up now fully awake.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she looked around the room looking for any danger.

"The baby... It's the first time I've been able to feel him kick on the outside. So far I've only experienced quickening but this is different. See?" Maura replied, her voice overflowing with joy. Maura's hand moved under the covers and easily located Janes hand, pulling it back to her own stomach where she first felt the kick. Waiting in anticipation, the women weren't let down. A light kick could be felt, looking up from their hands Maura could just see with the help of the streetlights outside a giant grin making its way onto Janes face.

"I'll have to teach him some football with a kick like that." Jane said as she moved her hand soothingly on the blondes stomach. Falling asleep, the pair found themselves clinging to one another like magnets.

/

Thoughts?...


	19. Support

Another update for my lovelies! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Maura has a lot more support than she thinks! This chapter we don't see so much of Arthur and Constance so sorry in advance, plenty next chapter! I know a lot of you wanted to for me to kill Ian off but I couldn't let him go without Jane getting to have a go could I? I like to hear your thoughts and comments so review away! Love you all!

/

Maura was awoken the next morning by a kiss being placed on her cheek. Stretching her arms out she then tried to do the same with her legs but was restricted by someone else's legs wrapped around her own. _Jane_. Opening her eyes to see who had kissed her cheek, Maura was met with Arabella stood dressed for her playgroup at the side of the bed with wide hazel eyes that matched her own.

"Sorry mummy." The little girl played with her mothers rings on her hand that lay on top of the blanket, apologising for what Maura was unsure.

"What for sweetheart?" Maura whispered aware the woman laying next to her was still sleeping.

"Grandma and Grampa said not to wake you or Jane." Arabella replied guilty.

Maura carefully lifted her head to see the alarm clock at the side of the bed flashing in red the numbers 7:30. Realising the little girl had some time before she had to leave, Maura lifted the duvet. "It's okay sweetheart, do you want a quick snuggle before you go?". Not needing to be asked twice the little girl, with help, got back into the bed and rested against Maura's chest. Lifting her hand up to stare at the two rings that sat on her left hand, Maura tugged them off and placed them on the bedside cabinet.

"Do you want to feel your little brother moving?" Maura asked remembering what had happened the night before. Receiving a nod the older blonde took the little girls hand and placed it over her stomach. "Okay now you have to speak to him." Maura instructed.

"Hey little brother." Arabella spoke right next to Maura's stomach causing a kick to be felt by the young girl. "That was the baby?!" The little blonde shouted excitedly. The dark haired woman began to stir next to Maura. "Shhhh you don't want to wake Jane, yes it was the baby sweetheart." Maura replied.

"Wow." Was all the little girl could say, the mother and daughter lay in bed quietly for another minute or two until the silence was broken.

"Morning Monkey." Jane rasped, the sleep still showing. _I could listen to her all day_ , Maura thought dreamily.

"Jane!" The little girls attention now shifted from her brother to the detective, carefully moving from beside her mother the little blonde wiggled her way in between the two woman.

A knock to the door gained the attention of the trio as Constance stuck her head in the door to investigate the noises she had heard from the kitchen downstairs. "Arabella, I told you not to wake your mother. C'mon poppet it's time to go." Constance sighed knowing the little girl couldn't resist seeing her mother.

"Have a good day at playgroup baby." Maura kissed the little girls head and gave a short hug receiving one in return. Releasing the little girl from her arms, Jane placed her hand up up in the air. "High five monkey!" The gesture making Arabella giggle as she slapped her hand against the detectives. The little girl got off the bed and skipped past Constance who was still stood at the doorway.

"I've looked everywhere and I can't find your car keys sweetheart so I'll just take my car just now."

"Oh okay, I'll just have to use one of the cars in the garage later then." Maura replied.

"Your father and I need to run some errands after we drop Arabella off. As soon as you're finished down at the police station just phone and we'll pick Arabella up then meet you to go view some houses. Does that sound okay?"

The reminder of having to give a statement of her abuse caused Maura to become agitated. Picking a thread from the edge of the blanket, the doctor replied silently with a nod of the head. The nervous habit was stopped by a pair of hands encasing her own, lifting her head she locked eyes with the dark haired woman.

"It's okay to be nervous y'know?" Jane reminded her. The comment seemed to ground Maura, turning to face her mother she tried her reply verbally this time.

"I'll phone you as soon as I'm finished giving a statement. Can you please remind the woman who runs the playgroup that Arabella isn't allowed eggs?" Maura asked despite already knowing her mother was just as obsessive as she was about reminding others of her granddaughters allergy.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control. Please try and get another hours sleep though darling." Constance pleaded before turning to go downstairs. Hearing the front door close a few minutes later Maura tried to comply with her mother and closed her eyes but couldn't get back to sleep as the baby moved around. Under the belief that Jane had fallen back asleep, Maura waited another couple of minutes before she tried to sneak out of the bed but was stopped by an arm to her shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" Jane asked, her tone leaving no room for Maura to even try to lie.

"The toilet?" Maura replied, sounding more of a question.

"What do you want for breakfast?" The dark haired woman enquired gently, swinging her legs to sit on the edge of the bed. Stretching her arms and neck she walked around the bed so she could help Maura up, a quiet thank you was murmured as the blonde shakily got up to her feet.

"Some toast would be great." Maura requested, feeling anything more would be asking too much.

"Sure, I can manage some toast." Thank god she didn't ask for something more fancy id probably burn her kitchen down, the detective chuckled at her own thoughts.

After a quiet breakfast, Jane got dressed relatively quickly however Maura was still upstairs getting ready for the day. Jane sat patiently on one of the stools beside the kitchen island looking through texts on her phone.

 **Hope you're okay partner. Not like you to take time off. Frost**

 **Don't worry about Jo Friday, I've got her under control. She's loving it over at my place. Hope your nose is okay. Frankie**

 **Janie honey, I dropped by your apartment but you weren't there. Frost said you took some personal days... Ma**

As Jane read the first of many messages from her mum she rolled her eyes and clicked off messenger. _That's enough for today_ , she thought. Sliding down from the stool the dark haired woman made her way to the bottom of the stairs with the intention of checking on the blonde but bumped into her as she made her way out of the kitchen door.

Catching the blonde before she fell backwards, Jane caught Maura by the wrist and instantly realised her mistake as she heard her wince in pain. As soon as the doctor was steadied she released her hold "I'm so sorry Maur!" How could you be so stupid Rizzoli! You know her wrists are all bruised! Jane chastised herself.

"It's okay, honestly." Maura reassured. Jane finally took in the outfit the blonde woman was wearing and tried hard to contain the drool that wanted to make its way from her slightly open mouth. Even though Jane wasn't one for fashion, the outfit in her eyes was stunning on the blonde. Maura was wearing a deep blue sweater which perfectly fit her like a second skin, a black pencil skirt that showed off just the right amount of skin and matching black 3 inch heels.

"Jane! Are you okay?" Maura asked innocently as the detective pulled her eyes back up from the women's legs and closed her mouth.

"Me? Yeah I'm great! Let's go." The detective coughed as her voice came out higher pitched that usual.

"Okay... Follow me." The blonde ordered, leading Jane toward the garage.

Opening the door and flicking on the light switch revealed two cars sitting in the concrete garage.

"These are both yours?" Jane asked with her eyes bugging out of her head.

"The Audi is Ians." Maura replied, pointing over at the white Audi R8 that was parked next to a black Mercedes which she assumed was then Maura's. "I never did like that car."

"So this is yours then?" Pointing at the black Mercedes E class, she received a nod.

"You can drive can't you?" Maura asked as Jane turned around, chucking the car keys the detective caught them. Good reflexes, Maura thought.

"What if I crash it? It's probably worth half of what I make in a year!" Jane argued.

"I can afford to replace it Jane. I have insurance too so stop worrying." Maura replied opening the garage door as she was becoming impatient to get going.

"How rich are you?" Jane replied not expecting a genuine answer as she got into the drivers seat.

As Maura pulled her seatbelt across her growing bump and clicked it in she turned to Jane and answered "Well I have a trust fund that is worth around $20 million. I don't tend to show off my money as you can see this car is hardly ever used except for charity events and functions, I drive a Prius most days. As a medical examiner I earned more than enough to live comfortably."

"I wasn't being serious Maur." Jane laughed.

"Oh. Sorry." Maura began to shrink back into herself at the thought of Jane making fun of her like Ian used.

"Hey don't be silly, I don't mind when you ramble on like that. I quite enjoy it actually." Starting up the engine, the car pulled out of the garage and the woman began their journey to the police station.

/

Walking up the steps to the police station the nervous energy flowing from Maura was almost unbearable for Jane to watch. Maura's eyes darted in every direction, looking for any possible dangers even though she knew she was in the safest place she could possibly be. Opening the door for Maura to walk through, Jane placed her hand on the small of the blondes back to silently reassure her she wasn't alone. Thinking she had passed the cafe without being caught, Jane groaned when she heard the high pitched voice.

"Janie!" The dark haired woman's mother shouted as she caught a glimpse of the messy mane of hair speeding past.

A deep breath was taken as Jane looked in at Maura with an apologetic smile gracing her face "I am so sorry for this, she can be quite loud..." Jane apologised as she steered the blonde toward the mostly empty cafe.

"Why have you been ignoring my texts? Where have you been? Why haven't you been to work?" The Italian mother spoke with a no nonsense tone.

"This is Dr Isles." Jane tried to divert her mothers attention to the honey blonde who was more or else stuck to her side like glue. The distraction seemed to work perfectly as her mother looked at the doctor for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Oh honey, when are you due? Have you got any other kids?" Angela gushed as she took in the sight of the large baby bump.

"I'll be 7 months tomorrow so I have a couple of months to go. I have a daughter, Arabella." Maura began to feel at ease around the woman. Being more or less house bound as she no longer worked and Ian didn't want her going anywhere without him, Maura never really got the chance to speak to anyone about her pregnancy other than her own mother.

"Well dear you look better than I did when I was pregnant that's for sure! I bet she's just as pretty as her mother." Angela complimented the blonde causing her to blush.

"I'm terribly sorry to be so rude but I have to go and sort a few things out." Maura replied as she reminded herself why she was here in the first place.

"Nothing too serious I hope?" Angela enquired, always looking for some information.

"Ma! Mind your own business!" Jane intervened.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Dr Is-"

"Maura, please."

"It was lovely meeting you Maura. You and Arabella should come along to Sunday dinner, shouldn't she Janie?" Angela looked over at Jane with a glint in her eye which she all too well recognised.

"That would be lovely, thank you. It was nice meeting you too." Maura shook the older woman's hand as Jane more or else dragged the pregnant woman out of her mothers meddling grasp.

"You never told me your mother was so nice Jane." Maura commented as she looked over at the annoyed detective. As the pair waited for the next elevator to take them upstairs, Maura's attention was brought away from Jane.

"Dr Isles?" A young man asked as he tried to get a better look at the blondes face.

Turning around to face the voice that had spoken to her, the blonde was pleased to see an old reminder of her days as an ME. A small group of men Maura was more used to seeing at crime scenes were all staring at the blonde with what Jane could only describe as admiration.

"We thought it was you! How's little Arabella? She's probably not so little anymore I suppose!" The man Jane knew as Detective Randolph from her homicide unit asked the doctor.

"She's very good, 4 years old now nearly 5. It's nice seeing you after so long Offi-" Maura began to call the Detective officer but was cut off.

"Detective Randolph now Doc." The man said with a proud smile on his face that the blonde didn't fail to miss.

"I told you that you would make Detective!" Maura replied smiling at the brunette haired detective.

"Not without your amazing recommendations and help all the time!" The detective winked, flirting as he always did with the honey blonde.

Looking over the shoulder of Detective Randolph she waved at the other officers she recognised. "So what brings you back to the station Dr? Please say you're coming back to replace Dr Pike, the only words I can thing to describe him I know you would disapprove of." The brunette asked clasping his hands together mocking praying. The comment caused the other men behind him to shout in agreement. Jane laughed at the men's pleading.

"I um... Well I'm actually here to speak with someone." Maura's voice became smaller as her statement finished.

"Oh?..." The man asked, his face forming a more serious expression.

"Someone from the SVU unit.." Maura left her sentence unfinished as she felt it needed no further explaining. Feeling the hand on her back rubbing soothing circles, Maura looked over at Jane who nodded her head in encouragement.

"Detective Kirk can help you out there." The man replied, nodding his head to one of the men who Maura had said hello to before.

"That would be great, thank you Detective Randolph." Maura's voice came out almost strangled as she tried to hold back the tears. Before Maura could protest the Detective engulfed her in a gentle hug. "Enough of that Detective Randolph, it's Mark to you. We're all here for you Doc. And of course Arabella and this little one." The detective stated giving the bump a light tap.

Pulling back from the hug, Maura wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks and laughed lightly. "Must be the hormones." She explained causing everyone to chuckle along with her.

"Kirk, could you take Maura upstairs with you?" Randolph asked prompting the man to walk over and place a comforting hand on Maura's upper arm.

"Its good to see you again Doc. C'mon I'll take yo-" Before Detective Kirk could finish his statement, the ringing off a phone cut in.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Maura motioned to her phone that she had pulled from her pocket. Moving just to the side of the Detectives who Jane chatted away to, the doctor answered her phone to the unknown number flashing in her screen.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs Faulkner?" The voice on the other side of the phone enquired.

"This is Dr Isles, yes." Maura responded, feeling slightly annoyed she wasn't addressed properly.

"Oh sorry, Dr Isles. I'm phoning to inform you your husband is in surgery at Massachusetts General Hospital. He was found at the front of the emergency bay and was rushed straight into surgery." The woman carried on speaking, however Maura had stopped listening at the word surgery. Feeling as though she was about to faint the blondes phone slipped from her hand, tumbling to the hard floor. The noise caused the group of detectives attention to avert to her.

Looking at the blonde, Jane swore she had never seen anyone look so pale in her entire life. "Maura? What is it?" Jane rushed out, taking a hold of the woman who's legs were about give out from under herself. Maura bowed her head down taking deep breaths to stop herself from being sick.

"It's Ian." Was all Maura could say as she looked up at the worried detectives who could only think of one word to explain the emotion on the blondes face; Fear.

/

Like it?


	20. Hurt

**I apologise for the long wait and I understand this is a short update however it does help for the next chapter where we get to see Maura and her parents really have a proper conversation! Protective Jane peaks out in this chapter, hope you all like ;) I understand some of you wanted Ian dead but to be honest I felt that was too easy and Ian does deserve jail for sure, hope you agree? ;) I'm working away at the next chapter so please let me know your thoughts of where you would like it to go!**

/

Ignoring the questioning gazes of the detectives behind her, Jane picked up Maura's phone which was luckily unscathed and checked to see if the number calling was still phoning but they had hung up.

"Maura talk to me, please." Jane pleaded as the women stood staring wide eyed straight ahead at nothing in particular. Receiving no response Jane grasped the blondes hand causing her to jolt out of her own world.

"It's Ian." Maura repeated her previous statement.

"What about him sweetie?" Jane asked gently rather than her usual intrusive tone used for her usual questioning.

"He's at Massachusetts General having surgery. I...um..." The blonde could feel the words at the back of her throat trying to claw their way up and out of her mouth but failed to offer anymore.

Sensing she needed to take control of the situation seeing as the blonde wasn't in the position to do so, Jane turned her head toward the concerned detectives that still stood behind the two women, whilst still keeping a hold of the doctors hand to let her know she was there.

"I need to take Maura down to Massachusetts Gera-" The dark haired detective began to explain but was cut off by Detective Kirk.

"I'll drive you both."

"That would be great. I also need a couple of officers down at the hospital to make sure he doesn't move from his bed. I know it's not exactly ideal without a statement from Maura to back it up but.." Janes sentence died out as Detective Kirk shook his hands in a way to show that it didn't really matter to him whether it was ideal or not.

"Ian?" Judging by the way Detective Randolph spat out the name Jane could sense the mans dislike for Maura's husband.

"Yes." Jane replied.

"We best go now then. Jenson, Henry you're with me!" The SVU detective shouted toward two officers who were just about the enter the cafe. Squeezing Maura's hand, Jane led the blonde out of the station.

/

"We should of gone with her." Constance commented whilst looking on at Arabella play with another young girl. Arthur could tell his wife was hesitant to leave the little blonde at the playgroup and so had offered to stay for five minutes to watch her settle in and yet they still found themselves sitting an hour later in the same spot at the side of the play mats.

"Darling, Jane is with her. She will be absolutely fine." Arthur replied trying to ease his wife's obvious discomfort.

"I can see it sometimes when I look at her..."

"See what darling?" Arthur replied, not understanding where his wife was going with her comment.

"The hurt in her eyes. The way I am with Arabella is the way I should of treated Maura and I can tell that's what she's thinking when I'm with her." The words had barely left her mouth before Constance clamped her hand over her mouth to cover the sob that wretched it's way from her throat. Quickly jumping from his seat of the small table, Arthur crouched down beside Constance and pulled her into his shoulder moving to face the other way so Arabella couldn't see her grandmother in distress.

"Darling, all we can do is make up for it by being there for our little girl right now." Arthur whispered into Constance's ear.

/

After being escorted to the ICU, Jane took the officers aside as Maura stood looking in through the small rectangular window of Ian's hospital room door.

"Do not leave his side or I'll have the both of your badges, clear?" Jane asked as her eyes shifted between the two men who looked as though they had just left the academy just yesterday.

"Yes ma'am." The pair returned in unison.

"Enough of the ma'am. It's Detective Rizzoli." Jane stated, prompting the men to scurry over to their posts either side of Ian's hospital door. The scowl on her face quickly turned to one of compassion as she gazed on at the frail blonde. Approaching the woman, Jane made her presence known by grazing her shoulder against the other woman's as she came to a stand next to her.

"You don't have to go in." Jane whispered quietly.

"I do." Maura whispered back as she placed her hand over the door handle and slowly opened the door. Before the door closed over, Jane managed to slide into the room. "I'll just be over here." Jane nodded her head toward the corner of the room and after receiving a watery smile took her position. Maura picked up the chart that hung from the end of the bed and expertly read through the report, her hand coming to her mouth in shock of the injuries Ian had sustained. 7 cracked ribs... Punctured lung... Zygomatic fracture... Repeated nasal fractures... The list continued on however Maura couldn't read any further as she could feel the bile climbing up her throat.

The blonde made her way to the Australian mans bedside as she made herself as comfortable as she could at nearly 7 months pregnant on the mans bed. Reaching for the mans hand, Maura took a hold of the calloused hand and stroked her thumb over the top. Jane could sense the woman's internal struggle of hatred and love for her husband and could only feel sympathy toward the tortured blonde.

Th hand Maura held began to squeeze back in response to her touch but didn't stop and continued to tighten up and around her already injured wrist as the Australians eyes opened to look at Maura with what Jane could quickly distinguish as disgust.

"Ian stop it!" Maura pleaded as her hand began to throb at the increasing pressure around her bruised wrist. Jane was at the blondes side in a flash leaning over to dig her nails into the mans forearm as Maura had done previously. The hold of her wrist was quickly released giving the blonde instant relief as she rubbed the red raw markings.

"Don't you fucking touch her again!" Jane furiously shouted as she continued to dig her nails into the mans arm only rekeasing when Maura pulled her hand back.

"Your father is going to pay for this!" Ian croaked out as he tried to rise from the hospital bed but failed as the pain of his surgery took over. Maura was taken aback as the implications of her husbands statement caused her face to screw up in disbelief.

"My father did this?" Maura asked, her voice significantly smaller in comparison to Ian's.

"Maura cmon you don't need to listen to this." Jane tried to gently tug the woman's arm as Jane could already tell the way the conversation was headed but Maura wouldn't move from her spot.

"Both of them did." The Australian scoffed out.

"I don't understand..." Maura's brain was in overdrive at the multiple emotions and thoughts that were swirling around her head. Jane used this to her advantage as she quickly dragged Maura out of the room as Ian chuckled at his wife's confusion.

Finally escaping from the confines of the room, Jane grasped Maura by the shoulders and crouched so she could listen properly to what Maura was continually mumbling. As Janes eyes latched on to Maura's all she could see was hurt and anger.

"My father..he lied to me."

/


	21. Fathers

Okay so I know this chapter is short but it leads up to the next chapter where we see more conflict! I know some of you asked why Maura even went to see Ian but you need to remember even though he abused her, Ian is still her husband and father of her children. I hope you enjoy this chapter, a new update will be up soonish depending on my access to the Internet. Love you all! PM/review/favourite and follow away!

/

The journey home from the hospital was one made in silence which emphasised the noise of Maura furiously tapping her fingers in repressed anger against the car door. Unbeknown to Maura, Jane had text Constance and asked she make her way home as soon as possible. The detective had tried a few times to talk to Maura but the blonde replied with sharp responses so Jane just let her be. Pulling up outside Maura's house, Jane wasn't quick enough to keep up with the blonde who slammed the car door shut as she approached the house.

Jane quickly made her way up the path toward to house, unsure of what she was going to meet when she opened the door. Janes front collided with the back of Maura as she stood in the foyer looking in at Constance and Arthur playing with Arabella in the front room.

"Arabella, come here please." The request was made by the blonde as she made her way to stand in the doorway of the room, Jane not far behind. At the sound of her mothers voice Arabella jumped from her spot on the floor and bolted over to wrap her arms around Maura's waist.

"I missed you mummy." The little girls voice was muffled against her bump as she held on tight to Maura's sweatshirt. Crouching down as far as she could, the doctor wrapped her daughter in a hug and whispered into Arabella's ear.

"I want you to go upstairs and pick a book to read with Jane, okay?" The young blonde nodded her head and released the hold of her mother, walking over to Jane she clasped the detectives hand dragging her toward the stairs. Jane glanced back toward Maura to make sure she was okay but Maura had already entered into the living room.

/

"What's the matter darling?" Constance's tone of voice conveyed her worry as both herself and Arthur moved from her position in the couch toward Maura who had moved to stand next to the fireplace, facing to look out of the window.

"Do you remember every year when I was a little girl you promised to come to my Christmas ballet show?" Both Arthur and Constance looked on at each other not aware of where this question was leading to.

"I do, every year would be the same. I would look out for you in the crowd but the only person there for me would be the nanny." As Maura turned to face her parents she couldn't help but feel the anger boiling up inside "I kept telling myself that maybe just one year at least one of you would find time in your 'busy' schedules to come and watch me dance but you never did. Your promises became worthless to me up until Arabella was born and you started to really take an interest in my life for once. I thought you had both changed and yet here I am again with a promise being broken." Maura didn't even bother trying to hide the tears that streamed down her face as she explained her hurt over the years.

"Sweetheart, please let me expla-" Constance begun to try to speak to Maura however she was cut of by a humourless chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, you will be explaining. Explaining why the father of my children is laying in a hospital bed just out of surgery!"

"And you don't think he deserves that after everything he put you and Arie through?" Arthur couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth as he took in Maura's words.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Maura's shouted as she could no longer hold in the anger that had built its way up inside for too long.

"I promised I wouldn't and I didn't." Arthur replied calmly.

"Arthur.." The low tone of Constance's voice served as a warning for her husband to be quiet.

"I've just seen him laying in a hospital bed with several broken ribs and a punctured lung.." Maura's eyes went wide looking between her parents as her statement trailed off remembering what Ian had implied about her father or fathers.

"Ian said both as in more than one father..." Maura's focus was now solely on Arthur as she knew Constance would just cover up the truth.

"Maura, sweetheart." Constance pleaded with her daughter to stop where she was as she edged her way closer to reach for Maura's hand.

"Don't!" Maura warned as she snatched her hand back "Why did Ian say what he said?" Maura's eyes locked with her fathers.

"It's complicated Maura.. Your father, your real father, he's a dangerous man."

"What's his name?" Maura ignored Arthur's statement and continued on.

"Patrick Doyle." Maura didn't expect to hear the response from her mothers mouth but when it did the only reaction she could take was to walk past her parents toward the stairs in search of both her own and Arabella's suitcases.


	22. Pancakes

This chapter is much longer than the last as I couldn't just leave you hanging with all the drama! This is the second upload in a day so don't miss the last chapter 'FATHERS' as you need to read that to understand this chapter! Love you all and look forward to hearing your thoughts! House viewing next :D

/

Jane had just finished the book and was about to ask if Arabella wanted to pick another when the door to the room opened revealing an obviously upset Maura. The second Arabella caught sight of the tears on her mothers face she scrambled to her mothers side clinging on like a monkey.

"Sweetheart, do you remember out talk about maybe having to go away on a little holiday?" Maura's voice was gentle as she reminded Arabella. It was hard trying to explain to a 4 year old that her father couldn't come on the trip with them but Arabella seemed to understand without asking any questions.

"Yes mummy. Are we going now?" Arabella asked as she looked at the suitcases outside of the doorway.

"Maura, please just let us explain." Constance pleaded for the hundredth time. As Maura was pulling the suitcases from the back of her closet in the bedroom Constance had tried to speak to Maura but was getting no where as the blonde just ignored her.

"Maura?" The blonde turned to face the dark haired woman who's raspy voice had caught her attention. As soon as Maura's eyes were locked onto her own she carried on speaking. "How's about I take Arabella out for a while and give you and your parents a chance to speak? I know it's really none of my business but everyone deserves to tell their side of the story.. Right?" Jane wasn't sure if she had any right to even defend Maura's parents but she wouldn't let Maura feel guilty later on for not at least listening to what they had to say.

Turning to face Constance, Maura just nodded her head in agreement to Janes statement. Constance let out a sigh of relief knowing at least now she might have a chance to salvage their relationship. "I'll be down in a minute." Maura's tone of voice was much more gentle than before as she dismissed her mother, leaving herself Jane and Arabella in the room.

"I need to sit down for a moment." Maura commented as she was beginning to feel light headed with all the stress. Jane and Arabella guided the blonde to sit on the young girls bed, both sitting either side of Maura. "You have to be a good girl Jane when she takes you out. You had better go and pick out a jacket from your cupboard darling, it looks like it might rain." Maura told the little girl prompting Arabella to go in search of a jacket. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out towards Ian on my parents." Maura whispered as she watched Arabella pick out a flowery pink rain jacket.

"I'm sure they understand Maur. Just tell them how you feel, it's not good to bottle your feelings up sweetie." A gentle squeeze to her hand served as a reminder that Jane was there to lean on. Releasing Maura's hand, Jane pushed herself up from the bed and extended her hand to Arabella who had managed to put her jacket on by herself.

"How's about we go and visit my Ma? Maybe she knows how to make eggless bunny pancakes." At the word pancakes Arabella began to pull Janes arm to get her to move quicker, Jane could hear Maura chuckle from Arabella's room as she made her way downstairs.

/

Maura quietly waddled into the living room but came to a halt as the sight of her mother sobbing on her fathers shoulder came into her view. Arthur had his arm wrapped around Constance's shoulder and appeared to be whispering in her ear but whatever he was saying wasn't helping. Maura couldn't watch anymore as her mother broke down so approached the couch and sat down, startling both her parents who's heads whipped around to look at her.

Maura's eyes were looking down at her fingers as she picked away at the beige nail varnish that she wore. "I'm sorry." Was all Maura said as her eyes finally looked up to see the confused expressions on both faces. Wiping the tears from her face, Constance cleared her throat to allow herself to speak.

"You have nothing to be sorry for darling. Your father and I should have been honest with you but you have to know we only did it to protect you. I know I'm a terrible mother, I could never in a million years be as strong and as caring a mother as you are but I love you with all my heart and you need to remember that. If you would rather that we went back to our hote-"

"No! I.. I would rather you both stayed here." The statement was emphasised by Maura reaching her hand out to her mothers, taking it in her own. Constance couldn't stop the small smile from creeping into her face as she squeezed Arthur's hand that was grasping her other free hand.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour before. I shouldn't have lashed out at either of you. I understand why you tried to protect me from the truth, I suppose I've done it countless times with Arabella. I'm just so tired of having to keep myself so strong all the time." Maura took a deep breath to try and stop her emotions from bubbling over the top.

"You don't need to be Maura. You have your mother and I to help you with Arabella and the baby, if you want to cry then it's okay to cry sweetheart." Arthur reassured Maura as he could tell the blonde was holding back. Opening his arms for Maura, the blonde scooted along the couch to join her parents in a hug.

"I'll go and make a quick lunch and then you should sleep for a little bit. There's still a couple of hours before the first house viewing if you still want to go and see?" Constance asked as she looked down at her wristwatch showing 12:36.

"That would be nice." Maura replied as her eyes began to close from the sheer exhaustion of her stressful day.

/

"Hey Ma!" Jane greeted her mother as she entered the police cafe with Arabella jumping up and down on her shoulders as Jane walked through the police station.

"Hey Jan-" Angela began to reply but stopped as she noticed the young girl on her daughters shoulder. Jane crouched down to the floor to let Arabella down to the floor, the little girls hand immediately finding Janes scarred one as Jane stood up to her full height.

"This is Arabella, Dr Isles' daughter." Jane introduced the little girl who wore a proud smile as she held Janes hand.

"Nice to meet you little Miss Arabella." Angela placed her hand out for the little girl to shake. Arabella looked to Jane for permission, the detective was confused at first but realised it must be something the little girl does with Maura and so nodded her head.

"Do you think you could make an eggless pancake Ma?" Jane enquired hoping that she wouldn't let the little girl down who bounced with excitement.

"I can sure give it a try!" Arabella gave a mini fist pump as she ran over to a table near the window of the cafe, struggling to get up on the seat.

"Thanks Ma!" Jane shouted over her shoulder as she chased after the little girl. As Jane helped the little girl up onto her seat, a voice shouted to get her attention.

"Rizzoli! What's the latest on that scu- Oh sorry!" Detective Randolph stopped himself as he took in the presence of Arabella who wiggled in her seat to get comfy.

"And who might this little girl be?" Detective Randolph asked as he tried to figure out why the young blonde looked familiar to him.

"This is Arabella." Detective Randolph's mouth went wide as he took in the mini Dr Isles that sat in front of him. Arabella looked over at Jane for permission again, receiving it Arabella began to speak to the older man as the detective placed his hand out. Janes phone buzzed on her hip signalling a text, as Randolph entertained Arabella the dark haired detective pulled up the text from Constance.

 **I can't thank you enough for persuading Maura. We will pick you up in a couple of hours after Maura sleeps to go and view a few houses if that's okay with you?** **Constance**.

Jane quickly replied to the text, placing her phone back in its holder the detective looked back up at the little girl who she had quickly come to love over the past couple of days. I'm so glad I went to that hospital, Jane mused as she chuckled at her own thoughts.


	23. Paddy

"Okay darling, this is the first of three houses that Patricia managed to find. If you don't like any of them then it's fine but I'll have to give her more time to look." Constance rattled on as Maura unclip per Arabella from her seat in the back lifting her arms up to be lifted, Jane swooped in and took the little girl in her arms.

Now everyone was out of the car, the family plus Jane made there way up the door step to what Jane could only describe as a mansion. Walking through the front door, the little girl squirmed in Janes arm and wriggled down to walk around the front foyer of the house. The house felt much too big for such a small family, it certainly wasn't what Maura had in mind. As Maura took in the surroundings of the potential house, Arabella spoke her exact thoughts.

"It's too big, I don't like it mummy." The little girl scrunched up her nose as though to emphasise her dislike for the house. Taking a final look around the house Maura turned to her parents, sighing in frustration and biting her lip.

"It's not my cup of tea is what I think they say." Maura stated, turning to look at Jane for assurance, receiving a chuckle and nod from the dark haired woman. Maura walked over to Arabella and took the little girls hand in her own.

"One down, two to go." Arabella tugged on Maura's hand, directing them toward Jane where the little girl took a hold of the detectives scarred hand. "Let's go!" Arabella shouted enthusiastically as everyone made their way to the car outside.

"Sweetheart, your father and I are going to leave the viewings to you and Arabella." Constance told Maura as she hovered over Jane clipping in Arabella to make sure the detective did it right, Jane could only smile at the blondes protectiveness. The statement was enough to get Maura's attention as Constance took her arm and guided her to the pavement so they could speak properly.

"Is this about earlier?" Maura's voice was choked as she held in the tears that had began to form in her eyes without her even noticing.

"Oh no sweetheart! I just think you and Arabella need some time together, that's all." Constance explained as she stroked the tears away from Maura's cheeks, leaving her hands where they were as she stared into Maura's eyes that glimmered with fear which confused Constance.

"What is it Maura?" Constance asked gently trying not to push Maura too much, knowing her daughter would just close herself off if she did.

"I just... I just don't want to lose you and father again.." The confession broke Constance's heart as she berated herself for not being more present in Maura's life.

"Maura you need to realise that nothing in this entire world could keep me from you and your little family that you have blessed your father and I with. Me, you and your father need to sit down and talk about all of this properly because you can't keep going on feeling like this sweetie, okay?" Constance drew Maura into her arms, hugging the pregnant woman as she kissed her forehead. Pulling back from the blonde, Constance gave one final kiss to her daughters cheek and pushed a stray curl of blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"Okay." Maura agreed to her mothers request as she brushed away at non existent wrinkles on her skirt.

"I've text Jane the other two addresses." Constance offered as Maura looked around at her car to find Jane sitting in the drivers seat who was twisting around to look at Arabella who was giggling like mad.

Arthur who had been standing to the side allowing the woman to talk privately took this as his prompt to come over and placed his hand on Maura shoulder. "I'll make dinner tonight so don't worry about that, I'll have it ready for about 5 o'clock." Maura lent up and placed a kiss in her fathers cheek and patted his hand on her shoulder as she turned to waddle to the car.

"Thank you, both of you." Maura said over her shoulder as she opened the passenger side door. Constance and Arthur watched on as Maura kissed Janes cheek, laughing as the detectives face went as red as a tomato.

"What was that for?" Janes cleared her throat multiple times, annoyed at how yet again the doctors actions had caused a high pitched voice to come out of her mouth. Inside, Janes stomach was doing somersaults as though it was a gymnast at the olympics.

"Just a thank you, for being here. Now, Detective Rizzoli if you wouldn't mind my daughter and I would like to view some houses." Maura explained as though it was.

Jane thought she had died and gone to heaven when she heard her professional title fall from the blondes lips.

"Your wish is my command, Dr Isles." Jane shot back flirtatiously, blushing from her own words Jane turned the car on, revving it as she pulled out onto the road. Waving at Constance and Arthur as they drove by, Maura could only scowl at her mothers sly wink.

/

"How's about we let Jane pick?" Maura negotiated with Arabella after 5 minutes of arguing over what CD to put on in the car. Arabella wanted One Direction like always but Maura didn't think she could listen to it for the thousandth time. "Jane?" Maura tried to get the detectives attention but it was no use as Jane was looking intently in the rear view mirror.

"What is it?" Maura asked worried that Ian had somehow made a miraculous recovery even though she knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near her. However when she looked in the mirror, who she saw angered her more than the thought of Ian did. Patrick Doyle in the passenger seat of a black SUV.

"Pull over, please." Maura asked as Jane made a turn onto a quiet street, near where the second house was if she remembered the address correctly.

"We're nearly ther-" Jane was confused by Maura's request, unaware of Maura's connection to the mob boss.

"Pull over." Maura's voice was much more insistent this time, Jane not wanting to receive the silent treatment again did as the blonde said.

"Are we here mummy?" Arabella's innocent voice enquired as she jumped up and down in her car seat.

"Not yet sweetie, mummy needs to check something." Maura replied to the young girl as she pulled her seatbelt off and climbed out of the car. The black SUV came to a stop at the end of street Maura's heels clicked on the pavement. Paddy slid out of the SUV, slipping on sunglasses as he approached his daughter, coming to meet her half way on the sidewalk. Jane was sat fidgeting in the car, her phone in her hands ready to call the station for help. The sound of Arabella singing a song in the background only helping sooth her anxieties slightly.

"Stay away from my family!" Maura shouted as he got within a couple of feet from her. Paddy could see his own temper in his daughter as he watched the anger ignite in her hazel eyes.

/

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for taking so long to update but these migraines are a nightmare even with my new medication! Feel free to comment and suggest! Always open for suggestions :) I know it's short but the next one but I couldn't help but leave it at a cliffhanger! I was getting the feeling people wanted to see a better conversation between Maura and her parents so we will see that next chapter and obviously some Doyle drama ;)


	24. Protect

Maura continued to stare at her biological father, taking in his features and comparing them to her own. Paddy could see his own temper in his daughter as Maura's eyes continued to glare at him.

"I just want to protect you and you're family." Paddy explained, his voice a calming contrasting to that of the fiery tone Maura had used.

"Protecting me?! Protecting Arabella?! You think you're protecting us by beating up my husband and her father? Well I'll tell you, you aren't doing very well at the whole protecting thing!" Maura's voice rose in volume as she got more and more angry at Paddy's presence.

"Maura, please calm down. I'm not a doctor but I don't think it's best in your condition." The concerned tone her biological father used caught her of guard as her eyes flicked down to look at her growing bump and trembling hands.

Taking a deep breath, Maura rubbed her face as she tried to composed herself. Glancing up to look at her biological father she took in the worried expression the older man wore and before she could help it she was placing a hand over his upper arm before quickly taking it back.

"You've never taken an interest in my life before so there's no point in starting now. Leave me and my family alone." The blonde began to turn to walk away from the mob boss but her wrist was gently caught by a larger hand. The blondes breathing picked up as without thinking she threw her other hand back then swung forward to make contact with her fathers cheek.

"Well you've certainly got the Doyle swing in you." Paddy commented as he rubbed his already bruising skin.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you." Maura apologised moving Paddy's hand out of the way to inspect the area. Looking over his daughters shoulder he recognised the mane of hair that was headed their way as Detective Rizzoli. Lifting his hand up to place over Maura's, he gently brushed over the small split in her skin and pushed her hand back to her side. The mob bosses hand went to his pocket as he produced what Maura thought was a wallet. The blondes eyebrows knitted in confusion as Paddy placed the item in her hand.

"I do care." Before Maura could open the wallet, a shoulder to her hand stopped her. Jane could no longer sit in the car as her nerves were on edge watching as Maura talked with the mob boss.

"Everything okay?" Jane enquired as she unconsciously placed her arm to sit on the blondes lower back.

"Everything is fine Detective Rizzoli. Take care." The older man replied. With a final nod toward Maura, Paddy walked back towards his SUV.

"What was that all about?" Jane asked as she looked down at the black leather wallet that was clutched in Maura's slightly bruised hand.

"Nothing." Was all Maura said over her shoulder as she made her way back to the car.

"Maura I'm a detective. I know that wasn't nothing." Jane scoffed as the pair both clipped on their seatbelts, Arabella oblivious to the woman as she sung along to yet another One Direction song.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Jane asked as she started to the car, her head turning to face Maura who was in a world of her own.

"Maura?"

"I.. I'll explain it later okay?" Maura was close to making an excuse but stopped herself as she realised just how much Jane had done for her in the last few days, the detective deserved to know the truth.

"Okay." Jane replied as she turned into the street of the house that would become a safe haven for the growing family.

"Connie this isn't a good idea and you know it. Let's just go home and wait for the girls to get home." Arthur had been trying for 20 minutes to persuade Constance not to visit Ian in the hospital but his efforts were useless as Constance payed the taxi driver and slid out of the car. Facing her husband as they stood at the hospital entrance, Constance spoke for the first time since first setting of in the taxi.

"I will tell Maura as soon as I get home Arthur but right now I need to sort out your mess. Ian needs to know what will happen if he goes to the police about your foolish decision to join up with Boston's biggest mob boss and beat him up! So you can either wait here or come with me and be quiet!"

Arthur couldn't speak through the shock of how riled up his wife had become. The last time she had spoken like that to him was when they argued about Maura's adoption more than 30 years ago. Constance was always the one who kept her cool and never rose her voice whereas Arthur was the opposite. Arthur's decision was obvious as he bowed his head and placed his hand out motioning for Constance to lead the way.

Arriving at Ian's door, Arthur lent against the wall with his arms crossed which confused Constance. The confusion must have shown on her face as Arthur explained.

"I'll stand guard."

A kiss to the cheek was the reply Arthur received as Constance pushed the hospital door open to reveal Ian holding the hand of a brunette who sat in the chair beside him. Shaking her head, the older woman approached the Australians bed ignoring the woman who seemed intimidated by her presence.

"I'll leave you to it." The woman spoke as she lent over to place a chaste kiss on the Australians lips, Constance's head turning the other way at the action.

"What brings you here Connie? Come to beg me not to press charges?" The Australians voice dripped with smugness as she taunted Constance.

"I've come here to tell you about what it means when your last name is Isles actually, although I'm sure you probably know the kinds of friends I have. As you probably know by the dinner parties you've attended with my daughter most of the judges in the city see Maura as their own child and that's only the judges. As the Chief Medical Examiner of entire state of Massachusetts I'm sure Maura has a few favours she could pull. Oh and let's not forget the Doyle family. You know Patrick Doyle yes?" Constance could tell she was getting to Ian as his face no longer sported his usual sickly smirk and now settled on emotionless.

"I'm sure you probably know by now Patrick Doyle is Maura's biological father and one of the most notorious mob bosses in the East coast so all I'm saying is you better watch what you're saying Mr Faulkner. Don't **EVER** come anywhere near myself or my family again. You will receive divorce papers in the next few days and I them back the same day with your signature, if not then I may have to start calling a few of my friends. Is there anything you didn't understand?" Constance didn't even wait for a reply from the man as she clapped her hands together.

"Good. I would say I wish you well but my mother always said not to lie. Goodbye Mr Faulkner." Constance finished as she left the room with a wave of her hand as a farewell to the toxic man.

Releasing a breath of relief Constance hugged her husband as she met him in the corridor outside Ian's room. "Let's go." The older woman whispered as she prayed to god she would never have to see Ian's arrogant face again.

/

So...


	25. Adoption

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay in writing however I just started my new job and it has been a real struggle finding time to editing and such but it's finally here! Thank you all for your reviews and support it really doesn't mean a lot! Hope you all enjoy! Any questions/queries feel free to PM me!**

As soon as Maura, Jane and Arabella made it back from viewing the new soon to be house all the little girl could talk about to her grandparents was when they were moving in so she could decorate her new room. Pleased to see her little girl the happiest she had been in months, Maura just happily let her carry on.

"Can me, you and Jane paint it bring pink mama, please?" Arabella begged with her mouth full of the last of her spaghetti bolognese. Jane couldn't help but be elated at the little girl accepting her so quickly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetheart." Maura lightly ordered as she wiped Arabella's mouth of sauce. "And yes, we can paint it pink for you." Everyone chucked as the little girl did a victory dance in her seat.

"Can I be finished now mama?" After receiving a nod from Maura, Arabella jumped down from her seat and ran through to the living room to play with her dolls leaving the four adults at the table.

"So are you sure about the house you picked sweetie?" Constance asked as she began to stack the empty plates at the table.

"It's absolutely perfect, just the right amount of space. Thank you for finding it so quickly for me mother." Maura appraised as she took her mothers hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Anything for my girls." Constance brushed it off as she finished stacking all the plates and taking them through to the kitchen sink.

"So what did you and mother get up to this afternoon?" Maura asked innocently. Jane could see the slight change in Arthur's body language and could tell whatever it was wasn't something Maura was going to like. Arthur was saved as Constance entered the dining room again.

"So what are we talking about now?" The older woman asked as she sat down and took a drink of her red wine.

"I was just asking what you and father got up to this afternoon." Maura asked again. Constance's eyes glanced over at Jane trying to gauge whether or not to say in front of the detective which the dark haired women sensed as she began to get up from her seat.

"I'm just going to go and see what Arabella's up to." Jane explained warily.

"What's going on?" Maura demanded as she realised she was being left out of the loop on something. Jane sat down quickly as she was unsure of what the situation was going to turn into.

"I went to go and see Ian in the hospital." Constance replied with great trepidation of her daughters reaction to her explanation.

"How was he?" The calm response took everyone aback however Jane could tell by the way Maura was relentlessly clicking her nails together under the table something was annoying her.

"He was fine." The vague answer only made Maura more annoyed, Janes hands quickly taking a hold of the blondes to stop her.

"Fine?"

"Yes Maura, he was fine. I went to go and see that there was no way he could come after you and your children again and he won't be bothering you again. You are going to press charges aren't you darling?"

"No I'm not." The answer caused everyone around the table to glance at one another in complete shock as to what Maura had just told them.

"Why ever not?" It was Arthur's turn to question this time as his face took on a look of confusion.

"You don't know how many times Arabella has had to sit and console me, her own mother. I've put her through enough and she doesn't deserve having to live with knowing what her father did. I pray as I go to sleep every night that Arabella won't remember having to see me the day after Ian attacked and raped me and if she doesn't I don't want her asking why her father is locked away, I won't do that to her. I know what it's like to find out your biological father isn't a nice person and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Ian won't bother myself or my children again after the tongue lashing I'm assuming you gave him today anyway, he will be too interested in the secretary he was having an affair with that you probably saw with him today anyway. I'll file for divorce tomorrow morning and that's as much as I'm doing. I want a fresh star with my new baby boy and little girl and I'll be perfectly happy with that." After Maura finished her speech she got up from the table and went in search of Arabella. Arthur got up and went off to clean the dishes in the kitchen.

"So.. Maura's adopted?" Jane enquired trying to make some kind of conversation with the older artist.

"Arthur and myself adopted her when she was just 2 days old, a little bundle of pink blankets. I know most parents say it but she truly was the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen with her big hazel eyes and whisks of blonde hair. Every day I thank god for giving us such a blessing." Constance's eyes glassed over as she though back to the day Maura was first placed in her arms, begging Arthur to let them take the baby in.

"Well I've only known her a matter of days but from what I've seen you raised her to be an amazingly strong women." Jane praised the older woman but didn't realise the mistake she had made until Constance shook her head in response to the detective.

"I had nothing to do with that, the nannies brought her up. I was never there for her and I will never forgive myself for letting Maura. I always made excuses about work for not showing up at school plays or ballet recitals and I never realised just how much hurt it caused but I do now. I know she doesn't trust my promises I make now and I don't blame Maura but I do everything I can to help and I'm so thankful she even allows me to be with Arabella." Constance surprised herself at how open she was being with Jane and understood exactly how Maura had become so close to the detective so quickly. The detective didn't seem to judge what she was saying but seemed interested to listen to what she was telling her.

"As I said before I haven't known your daughter very long but I do know she loves you and your husband a great deal. It may not be my place to say and I'm sorry if you think I'm being rude here but she I can see just how fragile she is when she think I'm not looking so please don't let her down."

"I won't, don't worry." Constance replied with a genuine smile on her face.

"Okay well I'm just going to go and see how Maura is." Jane finished as she pushed her hands off her thighs, setting off to find the girls.

"Hey there." Jane whispered as she took in the sleeping 4 year old who rested on Maura's lap, a little hand placed under the pregnant women's bump.

"Hey." Maura responded, her voice taking on a sleepy tone.

"Sounds like somebody is tired." Jane observed whilst placing her am behind to sit on the back of the sofa, Maura taking this as a prompt to lean into Janes side.

"It's been an eventful day." Maura commented as she thought back to the hassle of trying to pick a house and handle coming face to face with Paddy Doyle. The encounter still weighting heavily on both women's minds. "Patrick Doyle is my real father in case you hadn't already figured it out." A deep sigh was let out by the doctor as she confessed to Jane her real connection to the mob boss.

"Well they don't call me Boston's Best for nothing." Jane joked causing Maura to laugh properly for the first time all day. Maura was amazed at how the detective could make her laugh so much. If she thought hard enough she would be able to remember a time when she laughed with Ian but the horrible times greatly overpowered the happy beginning with Ian. With Jane all the blonde felt was protection and yet with Ian it was fear that overtook her love for the father of her children. Instead of caring for her, he took away her independence and happiness for life but she decided there and then it was no more. It was time to get her life back.

"I think I'll go back to work once this little ones born." Maura voiced her thoughts as she stroked her ever growing bump.

"I'm sure everyone would be overjoyed to have you back. Everyone still talks about how they wish you would come back and get rid of Pike."

"I never did like that man. Always rearranged the morgue when I had to go away for meetings." Jane chuckled as the irritation was clear in Maura's voice as she recalled her job as an ME.

"Why did you leave? If it's too personal you don't have to answer it's just everyone loves you at the station and by what I hear you were amazing at your job."

"Ian didn't like me leaving the house in case people realised what was going on at home. Don't get me wrong I loved looking after Arabella everyday but I missed my job and rarely saw anyone except from my mother and a few of Ian's friends." Maura was avoiding eye contact with Jane which she quickly picked on and placed her her hand under Maura's chin lifting it up so their eyes locked onto one another.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to have a job as well as be a mother. We all need a break sometimes. What he did to you was beyond cruel and just plain wrong. How's about tomorrow me and you go out for lunch and I'll even go shopping? That's a deal and a half right there." Jane didn't even have to think twice about offering to take Maura out shopping even though it was her worst nightmare. Maura deserved a day off and a day off she would get. Anything for Maura, Jane thought.

"I'm not sure.."

"I'm not going to push you. Think about it and if you don't feel up for it then we can just have a movie day with loads of chocolate instead." Jane laughed, winking at the beautiful blonde.

"I'll think about it. Thank you Jane, it means the world to me." Maura replied, finishing with a kiss to the corner of Janes cheek before her eyes began to close, the detective nearly melting at the contact of soft lips brushing slightly against her own.

"Anything for my favourite." Janes face sported a massive grin as she tightened her hold around the women making herself comfortable. I could get used to this were Janes last thoughts as she fell into a light nap.

The sounds of light snores was the only thing that could be heard in the living room until Constance's phone clicked to signal the photo had been taken. Constance and Arthur had walked into the living room to check on the trio and found the beautiful sight of them all snuggled up together snoring. The older women couldn't help herself and quickly rushed off to find her phone to take a picture.

"They would certainly make a beautiful family, wouldn't they?" Constance smiled brightly as she continued to stare at the photo that lit up her phone screen.

"That they would." Arthur agreed as he looked on too.

"Would be nice to see Arabella with a few more brothers and sisters." Constance smirked as she looked the the evident connection and love shared between the women already. Arthur just lightly scoffed in response as he went back to drying the dishes he had already washed before.

"You heard it here first darling." Constance replied with a smirk as she set the picture as her home screen.


	26. Charges

Hi everyone! I know this chapter is very short but it was needed so I could branch out with the Ian drama as you will find out why when you read on! There will be a new update very soon so don't think I've forgotten about all you lovelies! Love you all and thanks for the reviews as always :D

/

A light sliver of light ghosted over Maura's sleeping face as Jane watched on at the pregnant woman in awe of her beauty. Jane couldn't help but be mesmerised at how the woman put her own needs aside so her daughter wouldn't think any less of her father. Yet the detective couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she had surrounding Maura's husband making a reappearance and made it her mission to at least try and persuade Maura into filing a restraining order, the thought of coming home to find Maura dead or Arabella missing was too much for the raven haired women to handle. Home? You're getting to far ahead of yourself, Jane thought with a shake of the head.

"What time is it?" The raspy sound of Maura's voice dragged Jane from her dark thoughts as she pulled herself up to sit on her elbow looking down at the yawning blonde.

"Just after half nine." Jane replied as she lent over and pushed some hair that had escaped the blondes hair tie during the night, aware of how intimate the gesture was the detective went to pull her hand away but was stopped short.

"It sounds silly now I think about it but.. Nobody's played with my hair since I was a little girl and I find it quite relaxing. Sorry it's really silly." Jane decided there and then that the shy look that graced the woman's face was the most adorable she had ever seen and would ever see.

"It's not one bit silly. How's about later I braid your hair or something? That is if you decide you want a movie day." Jane questioned, aware of the women's indecisiveness about going out in public just yet.

"I think a movie day sounds good but could we just lay in bed for a while? This little one kept me up kicking through the night." Maura's hand rubbed soothing circles over her stomach as she yawned again, emphasising how tired she was.

"Of course we can. You should have woken me up last night, I was just right next to you. I wouldn't have minded y'know, I could of talked to little slugger or got you some of that fancy tea." The detective shrugged nonchalantly but Maura was moved by Janes statement to the point where tears were gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you okay Maur?" Worry began to set in on Jane as she thought she had went too far but Maura halted the detectives fears as she clasped their hands together.

"You genuinely care about me and my baby don't you?"

"Of course I do. How could I not? I've never met someone with so much love to give in my whole life. Your daughter is the most cutest little girl I've ever met and if that's anything to go by then your son is going to be just as sweet. Maura if I have to I will remind you of just how amazing you and your children are everyday." The more Jane said the more tears streamed down Maura's face.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Jane, don't forget that." The blonde couldn't resist pulling the dark haired women down to rest next to her so she could look into her eyes as she told her, afterwards laying her head into Janes shoulder. The two women lay in silence for so long that Jane thought Maura had fallen asleep until a confession was whispered into her neck.

"I'm scared he's going to come after me." The exact same thoughts that plagued Janes mind were mirrored in the doctors.

"Maura, I know it's hard to think about but how often do women end up on an autopsy table because they don't file charges against their abusive partners? It's a hard reality but Arabella couldn't survive without you and neither could slugger."

"I'm going to have to file charges aren't I?" The deep sigh that was released conveyed to the detective just how Maura felt about the idea.

"I can't decide for you Maur but I wouldn't want anything to happen." A kiss was lightly placed on top of dark blonde hair as a scarred hand passed through hair that felt like silk.

"I'll file charges tomorrow, I just want one last day of normalcy. You better have some good films lined up for the afternoon, Arabella is a hard girl to please." As Maura began to snuggle back into Janes side, the dark haired woman started to rethink her film ideas.


	27. Tears

"Mummy, Jane. Wake up." Arabella's voice got louder as neither the detective or doctor seemed to be waking up. Turning her head to look over to her grandmother for some help, the older woman motioned for her to come and stand where she was as she began to approach the bed herself. Taking in the two women who lay tangled up together under Maura's thick duvet Constance struggled to tell who's limbs were who's. Leaning over, Constance lay her hand over Janes olive skinned upper arm and gave a gentle squeeze leading the detective to quickly place her arm protectively over the sleeping woman next to her.

Looking up to see it was just Constance, Jane smoothly moved her arm and glanced over at the little girl in the doorway. "I thought you were Ian." Jane admitted, releasing a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Sorry to have startled you. Arabella just wanted to know if she had missed the 'movie day' was it?" Constance was given a reassuring nod by the young blonde as she looked over her shoulder at Arabella who then walked over to stand next to her.

"Don't worry. Your mom didn't want to start without you so you haven't missed it monkey." The statement was obviously what the little girl wanted to hear as she squealed with delight, Jane quickly lifting her finger up to her mouth signalling to be quiet.

"Jane stop moving, you're really comfy." The movement was enough to unsettle Maura from her sleep but not fully waken her, the blonde doctor just readjusted her hold on the detectives shoulder and buried her head further into the dark haired women's neck causing Jane to blush and go rigged at the action. Even in her sleep, Maura noticed the other women's body language.

"Wha- Sorry, what's the matter?" Maura apologised to the detective as she began to talk but yawned midway, not receiving an answer lead the blonde to lift her head to question further but the words died on her mouth as her face turned bright red with embarrassment at what her mother had possibly witnessed between herself and Jane. Despite the embarrassment, Maura had yet to move her arm from her possessive hold on Janes shoulder. Jane couldn't stop the butterflies from exploding in her stomach and the wide grin from appearing in her face.

"I'll just take Arabella downstairs shall I?" Constance asked, humour obvious in her statement which didn't go unnoticed by either women.

"Wait, have you got any plans this afternoon Mother?" As Maura enquired about her Mothers agenda she removed her arm from Janes shoulder as she sat up on her side but the disappointment was shortl lived as her hand slipped under the covers to clasp onto the detectives scarred one.

Stopping in her tracks, Constance turned around with the little girls hand held in her own to reply. "Well the Davis' asked your father and I to join them for dinner but we declined so no I don't, why?"

"You and father should go out to dinner. You haven't seen the Davis' in years. Honestly Arabella and I will be fine." Maura could see her mother was unsure of the option being presented to her but eventually Constance seemed to agree.

"It would be good to see them, it has been quite some time. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm positive we will all be fine. If it would make you feel better I'll text you every hour." Maura knew this would do the trick, Constance looked more relaxed at the reassurance as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose I had better go and get my hair done then. Is there anything either of you need?" The question was replied to with two shakes if the head.

"I'll be back in a few hours then. Love you all." The little girl who had managed to stay quiet whilst her mother and grandmother spoke released her hand from Constance's as the older woman made her way out, her little body running and jumping to settle on the king sized bed.

"Well little monkey, to have a proper movie day you have to wear your pyjamas so we had better sort that out shouldn't we?" The little girl nodded her head excitedly as she took a hold of Janes hand and tried to pull her up. Arabella giggled as Jane pretended to struggle to get up but soon found herself being lifted over the detectives shoulder and lead toward her own bedroom. As a second thought, Jane turned at the doorway to look over at Maura.

"The list of movies I picked are in the notes section on my phone if you feel like setting up, if not I'll get it when I get back. The password is 3174 and if you don't have a Netflix account I wrote down all my info with the list of films I picked." Before Maura could reply Jane ran off with Arabella down the corridor, the house being filled with the little girls laughter as it always should of been even before Jane entered their lives.

Getting up from the bed she hadn't moved from all day, Maura took a quick look at the numbers flashing back at her, 12:37, and was only momentarily shocked at how long she had slept for but decided quickly she deserved it. Walking over to pick up Janes phone a smile instantly reached her face as a picture of herself, Arabella and Jane in the car from yesterday after house hunting lit up the detectives phone. The smile on her face only served to grow wider as she unlocked the phone and was greeted with a Google search tab history of searches such as 'good films for kids' 'Disney films' 'children's films with no bad words'. How adorable could one woman be? Was all Maura could think, beginning to link up Janes phone to her TV.

"How was play group today monkey?" Jane enquired as she found two pairs of pyjamas in the pile of washing sat on top of a beautiful oak dresser that was situated next to Arabella's bed. Taking in the Frozen pyjamas, Jane gave inwardly patted herself on the back for adding Frozen to her list. Holding up the two sets of pyjamas, Arabella pointed to the Elsa printed pyjamas and began to take of her cardigan which Jane quickly began to help unbuttoning.

"It was really fun. We built loads of block towers and I even played in the sandpit!" The final piece of the statement was made obvious as Jane looked down to the floor to see quite a bit of sand on the floor. The detective made a mental note to find the hoover later to clean it up. The gentle smile on the dark haired women's face was instantly wiped off as Janes eyes went back up to meet the little girls whose were filled with tears.

"Daddy..mad..a mess." Jane was just about able to make out what Arabella had said, the little blonde covering her face with her hands.

"Monkey, look at me please." Janes pleaded with Arabella who continued to sob into her hands, the detective unsure of whether the little girl would appreciate being hugged. Once Arabella locked eyes with the detective, she began the hard job of explaining and reassuring that she wasn't in trouble.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad and I'm very sure your mummy isn't either. In fact I'm really glad you had fun in the sand pit. It's not your fault the sand made a mess, it's not anyone's fault. There's no need for all these tears sweetheart, your dad.. Well there's no need to be scared anymore, okay? I promise." Jane had to try hard herself not to cry, the fear the little girl showed over her father was painfully evident. The hatred for the Australian only flowed faster through her veins the more tears that fell from the sweet girls hazel eyes. Arabella latched her arms tightly around Janes neck, the detective wrapping her arms around the little girls body in response.

"Let's get these pyjamas on shall we? Then you can go watch films and have snuggles with your mummy and brother." Jane asked as she pulled the long sleeved top over Arabella's head, the little girls head popping through with a giggle.

"And you. You can snuggle in too." The response from Arabella warmed her body, not with the usual anger but with the feeling she had found the place where she belonged. With the Isles'.

Sorry if it's short but work hours are a killer right now, I haven't forgotten about all you lovely people's! Let me know what you all think, it really does help with my writing knowing what your thoughts all are! I'm not done with the 'movie day', I think another heart to heart between Maura and Jane is called for! Love you all!


	28. Movie Day

Very very sorry for the long wait and all I can say is work is very hectic at the moment and I am writing bit by and so so I hope this doesn't disappoint! Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all! Here we go..

/

Maura could no longer hold the chuckle that had been so close to being released over the last 5 minutes. Arabella had fallen asleep not long after they had all settled down to watch the first film on Janes list; Frozen. However even though the viewer who the film was intended for had been taken in by the grasps on sleep it didn't stop Janes eyes from following the film closely. By the end of 'Let It Go' Jane was singing along to the lyrics which was the result of Maura's laughter. The beautiful sound filled the room causing Janes head to whip around to see what was so funny.

"What? Why are you laughing?" The innocence of the question only make Jane more cute in Maura's eyes. Wait, cute? Stop that Maura! She berated herself internally.

"No reason." The blonde tried to return the innocence but was betrayed by her own body when the red rash began to make itself known, the vest top the doctor was wearing wasn't helping to hide it either. Janes eyes glanced down to the rash but her eyes were more focused on the cleavage that was on show. Maura couldn't help but smirk as Janes eyes quickly flicked back up to lock with her own, a deep blush marring Janes cheeks at being caught.

"I think that you may be lying Ms Isles." Jane just couldn't help the flirtatious tone that accompanied her statement and was loudly shouting at herself. Jane had never openly been in a relationship with a women, she'd had the occasional one night stand but had never been more attracted to another woman like she was with Maura. The blonde being pregnant only further accentuated her natural beauty and even made Jane a bit jealous of how Maura could roll out of bed and still look like the most beautiful woman on earth. For the hundredth time over the last few day Jane thanked God Frankie broke her nose and brought her to this little family. Finally coming back out of her daydreaming she noticed Maura looked pissed off and wasn't even looking her way anymore.

"Maura?" Jane could tell she was being ignored and wasn't sure how she had even managed to within 30 seconds or so.

"I was trying to tell you why I was laughing and you weren't listening. You ignored everything I said just like Ian used to." Maura anger was evident however it was said in a hushed voice as Arabella was snuggled into her side.

"I didn't mean to ignore you sweetheart. I promise I just got lost in my own thoughts. If you really want to know I was actually thinking how lucky I was to of found you guys when I did." The gradual smile that made its way onto Maura's face was a relief and Jane made it her mission to always put a smile on her face.

"I shouldn't have compared you to Ian you're nothing like him. The complete opposite actually." Jane could see Maura's thoughts were headed to dark places as her brow began to scrunch up in deep thought.

"Sweetie, you know if you need to talk about anything at all I'm right here. Absolutely anything." A scarred hand reached out to squeeze Maura's if not only to emphasise that she was there for her.

"I always wanted the perfect family I never had when I was growing up and I know now that it was extremely selfish of me to have dragged Arabella into an environment where she had to see her mother get beaten up on the kitchen floor for becoming pregnant. I can still remember the first time he raped me and it haunts me every minute of everyday Jane, I can't get it to stop. I'm scared I'm not going to love my own baby when he's born, what if he grows up to be like Ian?" Maura finally let the truth out and it felt like she had the weight taken of her shoulders. Ever since she had become pregnant with her second child there was always the worry he would come out like Ian or that she wouldn't love them as much as Arabella because he was conceived from Ian forcing himself upon her.

"First of all its not selfish that you wanted Arabella to grow up with two parents who show her love, that's what any parent wants for their child. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that your baby will be just as sweet as Arabella and just so you know she didn't turn out like that all by herself, she had her amazing Ma by her side. I will never understand why anyone let alone your own husband would want to hurt you of all people; sweet, caring, kind and unbelievably brave. You are going to love that baby Maura because he is yours and not his, he has no right to have even say he's the father after the way he treated you. Absolutely no right. If it helps to talk about what Ian did then we can talk about it?" Jane knew if Maura started talking about the way Ian treated her like a punching bag then she would have to use everything she had in her to hold back from going to the hospital and killing him herself. The detective took a deep breath to try to calm down as images of a pregnant Maura being pushed around flashed in front of her eyes.

"Ian and I met when I went to Africa to work for Doctors Without Borders. I had more or less fled Boston after I broke off my engagement to Garrett and as you can imagine neither my mother or father were very pleased by my actions so I thought I would put my medical skills to use and ended up marrying Ian within a month of being there." Jane was sure Maura wasn't finished and so stayed quiet as memories -good and bad- flooded Maura's mind. A humourless chuckles came out of Maura's mouth as she continued. "The first time I met him was when he saved my life.. I was operating on a young boy who was caught in the crossfire and all of a sudden I had a gun pointed to the back of my head with a voice telling me if I didn't save the boy then I would be killed on the spot. Next thing I know Ian comes in and tackles the guy to the ground, I had never been so grateful to someone in my whole life. Looking back on it I wish he hadn't been the one to save me, all he ever did was use the situation to manipulate me and tell me I owed him my life. I thought he was my knight in shining order, I always felt safe and loved when he was around. When I told my mother I was getting married she didn't speak to me for 6 months and sent a prenuptial agreement over to Africa with strict instructions that it be signed, thank goodness I wasn't stupid enough to ignore her on that. The only reason she started speaking to me again was when I sent her Arabella's first baby scan and from there on my mother and father have never left my side. Mother begged me to leave Ian, she and father would support me and Arabella but I loved him and he was my husband and so I stayed and took the beatings and rape and now look at me. Who would want to love someone who's damaged goods?" Maura was trying her absolute hardest not to cry but the added hormones from the pregnancy were too much and the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

All Jane wanted to do was take the blonde into her arms and kiss her with all her might, she had never been in love with someone and yet she could so easily fall in love with Maura. However she knew that's not what Maura needed to hear, she knew that the doctor would never feel the same way in a million years and so she reached across Arabella who was smuggled into Maura's bump and wiped away the tears from the porcelain cheeks of the blonde. Once all the tears had dried up, Jane held the woman's face in her heads and made sure she was looking at her before she began.

"You will have hundreds of people lining up for a date. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Maura Isles, you are drop dead gorgeous! Not to mention your children are beautiful even if I haven't met Peanut yet I can tell these things. You are not damaged goods, we are all a little bit broken around the edges but that's nothing that can't be fixed. I'll help you if you help me, deal?" After receiving a smile paired with blushing cheeks Jane turned her attention back to the film that was near the end. "Have you seen the remote? I need to rewind." As Jane started lifting up the blankets around her to find the remote a little arm popped up with the black remote in her hand.

"Can we watch in from the beginning?" Arabella asked whilst rubbing the sleep from her eyes, waking herself up to begin watching her favourite film again.

"Go ahead sweetie." Maura replied leaning down to place a light kiss on the little girls head of dirty blonde hair.

/

Ten minutes into the film Arabella had moved from Maura's side and was now firmly clinging to Janes side. The pair were so engrossed in discussing who their favourite characters were that they hadn't even noticed the presence of Constance who was stood by the doorway looking on. Maura returned the smile her mother gave her and got out of the bed as Constance gestured she needed to speak to her. As soon as Maura's feet touched the floor a lite hand was grabbing her forearm pulling her back into the bed.

"Where are you going mommy?" Ever since the first time Arabella witnessed Ian attacking her, the little girl became even more attached to Maura's side. Everywhere Maura went the little girl would follow if she could. Even though Maura knew it wasn't exactly a good thing she loved having her daughter constantly wither her. Knowing how she felt when her parents never paid her any attention she made sure to show more than enough with her own child.

"Your grandmother needs to speak to me. I'll be back in a minute, be good for Jane honey." After a nod from Jane, Maura walked into the hallway and nearly bumped into her mother who was waiting outside the room.

"The new house is ready to be moved into and so I was just wondering if you wanted me to phone a packing company to start packing up everything around the house today and then start moving in tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Constance asked but already knew the answer but the smile that lit up Maura's face.

"That would be great, thank you Mother. For everything." Maura wrapped her mother up in her arms, ignoring the massive baby bump that was in the way.

"Anything for you darling. Your father just got home from that archaeological gallery that was on so between us both we will sort everything out. You go enjoy your time with Arabella and _Jane_." The emphasis on the dark haired woman's name didn't go unnoticed by Maura, a glare being sent to the older woman.

"I didn't say anything." Constance held her hands up defensively chuckling at her daughters hard stare.

"Good. Keep it that way." Maura lent over and placed a kiss on her mother cheek and was about to open the bedroom door before she heard her mother muttering something under her breath. "Pardon?" Maura already knew that whatever her mother had said she probably wouldn't want to hear but she asked just to hear her mothers response.

"Nothing dear." Constance replied over her shoulder, making her way down the stairs.

"That's what I thought." Maura grumbled as she pushed the bedroom door open.

"I'll give it 3 months." Constance smirked to herself as she made her way to the living room to put a bet on with Arthur. 3 months before they get together, just in time for Christmas. Constance was already planning the seating plan for Christmas dinner as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

/

So moving in next chapter I think..


	29. Arizona

Hello everyone! I'm glad to hear everybody is enjoying how the story is going and so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Sorry it's taken a while to get this uploaded but as I'm sure a lot of you will know work schedules can be very gruelling. However I do have a long weekend off this week for my birthday this Saturday and so I'm hoping to squeeze in some writing time you will all be glad to hear. Reviews are my motivation so let me know your thoughts! Love you all!

/

"I think it's bedtime." Maura gently whispered glancing down in between herself and Jane at the little girl who had been fighting sleep for the last half hour, refusing to let Jane turn the film off.

"I'm not.." Before Arabella could refute her mothers statement a yawn escaped her mouth only further proving the need for sleep. Tiny hands quickly clamped over her mouth as though to hide the yawn but evidently failed.

"Not tired?" Jane chuckled but abruptly stopped when Arabella scowled at her.

"Can I stay in your bed mummy?" The question seeped with vulnerability that the little girl often hid from her mother. "Please mama, I don't get nightmares when I stay in here with you." Maura's fingers reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, a sign of stress that Jane had soon picked up on over the last few days.

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell me you had another nightmare?" Maura's eyes were stinging as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I wanted to be brave, like you." A shy smile graced Arabella's face as she glanced up at Jane who gave her hair a gentle stroke.

"I'm not.. Baby that's what I'm here for, you can tell me anything. You are the bravest person I've ever met and I'm sure Jane would agree, right Jane?" Shifting her eyes up to lock with Janes chocolate orbs that looked at her with such awe it nearly took her breath away, Jane nodded her head in agreement with the doctor.

"Do you want to know a secret monkey?" Although the the question was directed at her daughter Maura felt her head nodding along with the little girl, eager to hear something that the women kept to herself.

"I still have nightmares but y'know whats kind of weird? I haven't had a single one since I've been staying here with you and your mum." The confession caused a light blush to appear across the olive skinned detectives cheeks, struggling to look up to see Maura's reaction.

"That's cause mummy's magic." Arabella pushed herself further into Maura's side, kissing her mothers cheek only to knit her brow in confusion at the dampness that met her lips.

"Don't cry mummy." Was all Arabella whispered, pulling Maura into a bear hug with her little arms latching around the older blondes neck.

Maura's eyes caught Janes as the dark haired woman reached her hand out, instantly feeling the doctors squeezing in an offer of thanks.

After hugging the little girl, they sunk back into one of the many pillows that overlapped at the beds headboard. Hazel eyes that she was sure were a near perfect match to her own looked up in what she was sure fit the expression 'puppy eyes'.

"As long as you don't kick your brother in the middle of the night." A giggle bounced off the walls as Arabella settled into her bed for the night.

"Do you want Aggy?" After receiving a nod from the little blonde Maura got up from the bed along with Jane a moment after giving a goodnight cuddle and a surprise kiss from Arabella.

Following Maura into Arabella's room, the detective watched as the other woman picked up a tattered blanket that was tucked under a light pink pillow on the neatly made bed.

"Aggy?" Jane pointed at the material that was clutched in the doctors hand and smirked as Maura shrugged, explaining as they walked back toward the master bedroom.

"The blanket used to be mine when I was her age. I used to call it 'Raggy' but Arabella could never pronounce her r's and so Aggy just stuck. I need to remember to wash it actually, don't let me forget." Jane just smiled and nodded her head, happy to of learnt something about the mother and daughter no matter how small it was.

As the door to the master bedroom shut over quietly Maura stopped Jane from going any further as she caught the detectives wrist.

"It's good to talk about what happens in nightmares so.. if you ever want to talk about them then I'm here. Only if you want to of course, no pressure." Maura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the words that tumbled from her mouth, sure Jane would be annoyed at her bringing up the subject.

"Yeah. That would be nice actually." Jane rubbed at the scars that were a constant reminder of the living nightmare she lived through but was stopped as Maura's nimble fingers replaced her own, massaging the red raw marks with accurate but soothing movements. The pair stood for a minute or two, Maura continuing her actions on the dark haired woman's hands and Jane biting her lip to trap the moan that was so very close to leaving her mouth.

"That was lovely, thank you." Jane commented as Maura finished up on her hands, rather than reply verbally Maura just placed a kiss on each scar before dragging the detective down the hall way.

"You know you should really massage the scar tissue once or twice a day. I could do it for you if you'd like? I'll be your own personal masseuse." The wink that accompanied Maura's statement was nearly Janes undoing as she held back the enthusiastic reply and replaced it with a smile and a simple "Okay.".

/

Walking down to the last if the steps to the stairs both women were shocked to see more or less everything boxed up. Entering the kitchen Maura looked over at Jane with embarrassment. Constance and Arthur were kissing rather heatedly and didn't seem to take notice of them entering the room but Maura quickly changed that by loudly clearing her throat causing her parents to abruptly stop and turn to face their daughter and friend. Quickly untangling themselves from one another, Constance took in the scowl that was in Maura's face and decided to toy with her daughter.

"This is like Christmas break all over again." All Constance could do was smirk at Maura's eyes going wide at the mention of the incident that occurred years ago that her mother would never let go of.

"Christmas break?" Jane and Arthur both asked in unison, Maura's eyes silently pleading with her mother to stop but Constance just couldn't help herself.

"Remember that Christmas break when Maura brought home her friend Emily" Before Constance could continue Arthur but in.

"You mean girlfriend." Arthur just chuckled as Maura jaw dropped at her fathers comment.

"Sorry yes, her girlfriend Emily. You still deny the relationship sweetheart which in my opinion is rather silly considering I caught you both with your hands up each other's -"

"Mother!" Maura's face was as bright as a tomato as she managed to stop her mother from painting the scene which she had since tried to wipe from her memory.

"What? I'm just merely saying you shouldn't be so hypocritical." Constance just shrugged her shoulders going back to sit at the kitchen diner next to Arthur, flipping through an interior design magazine.

"I'm sorry about that." Maura commented as she shook her head at her mothers antics. Janes hand reached up and ran soothing circles up the other woman's back, guiding her to sit across from her parents at the same time.

"You hungry?" Jane asked Maura after a few moments of silence except for the rustle of the magazine pages being flicked back and fore.

"Yes. I think the baby wants peanut butter and cheese." Maura smiled shyly causing Jane to laugh.

"What the baby wants the baby shall have." Jane leapt down from her seat and began to collect plates and ingredients for herself and Maura's food, offering Constance and Arthur and receiving 'no thank you's'. The sweet smile that graced the doctors face was one both Constance and Arthur rarely saw nowadays and couldn't help but grin.

"What?" Even though Maura wanted to snap at her parents who were obviously conspiring she couldn't stop the smile.

"Nothing.." Before anything could be said the ringing of an incoming video call could be heard resonating from the tablet that was charging in the middle of the diner bar. Constance noticing who was calling instantly unplugging it and answering the call.

"How's my favourite person gettin...Constance is that you? And Arthur!" Constance's face split into a grin that matched the other woman's .

"How's my favourite surrogate daughter? I haven't heard from you in weeks Arizona." Constance finally took in the tired and sunken eyes of the surgeon. Placing the tablet in the stand so everyone could now see, Arizonas eyes lit up at seeing her best friend.

"Hey Maur! I was actually calling to ask if I could come and stay in Boston for a week or two but it looks like you have a house full." Arizonas eyes flicked over at Jane who was trying but failing to make herself look busy in the background.

"Oh how rude of me. Jane this is my oldest friend Arizona Robbins. Arizona this is Jane Rizzoli my friend." Constance scoffed at the use of the word friend but Maura decided to ignore it and carry on. "Don't be silly Zo, of course you can come and stay! I'll need to send you my new address though." Maura chuckled.

"Oh you're moving? Please tell me Ian is away on business or something because there is no way I can stay in the same house as him, sorry Maur but you know how I can't stand the way he speaks to you or my little princess of a goddaughter." Arizona kept on rambling, a common occurrence for the blue eyed woman that no one even bothered to try to stop anymore.

"I.. Well.." Maura was finding it hard deciding on where to start and quickly found tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong M? I swear to God I'm going to kill that man!" The anger that was evident in Arizonas voice was only ever heard by Maura when Ian's name was mentioned. Arizonas obvious revulsion of Maura's husband was already putting her in Janes good books.

"Hey Maur? Your foods ready so why don't you go put your feet up and talk to Arizona in bed? Might be more comfy?" Jane offered as an escape of having to discuss Ian and the ordeal again in front of everyone.

"That sounds good to me." Maura replied as she accepted the plate full of slices of cheese slathered with peanut butter Jane had prepared for her as the detective passed them over. Picking up the tablet and turning to leave the room, Maura placed a light kiss on Janes cheek and whispered a quick thank you.

"Bye mum. Bye dad." Arizona shouted as Maura made her way out of the kitchen.

"Speak to you soon." Constance and Arthur replied whilst blowing kisses toward the tablet screen.

/

Half an hour had gone by and Maura had still not returned to the kitchen. Discussion in the kitchen had quickly turned to stories of Maura's last pregnancy and how the blondes craving were far more extreme the last time around.

"Peanut butter and cheese is nothing compared to when she was having Arabella. I remember myself and Maura were on our way back from one of my art shows and she made me go to a drive thru fast food restaurant so she could order ice cream and onion rings. The whole way home I had to stop myself from gagging at watching her dip each onion ring in the chocolate flavoured ice cream." Jane and Arthur laughed uncontrollably as Constance shivered at the mere memory of Maura's crazed actions. However the laughter sided down as Jane answered her phone whilst wiping the tears of laughter that had been shed.

"Rizzoli?" The voice in the other side of the phone was one Jane instantly recognised as her boss. Jane could tell something was off by the way the lieutenant said her name and came to to conclusion that whatever he was about to say she wasn't going to like it.

"Lieutenant? What is it?" Janes thumbnail instantly went to her mouth waiting for his response.

"Faulkner managed to evade the police detail that was assigned to him at the hospital, fucking idiot they are. The bastard was complaining of a sore head and so they took him for a CT, he said he needed the toilet and managed to slip out the window. I've had Frost watch every bit of security tape for the surrounding area of the hospital but.. We can't find him Jane." Stopping herself from punching the granite worktop in front of her that would more than likely break her hand, Jane dug her nails so far into her palm she was sure there would be moon like crescents imprinted in her hand for days.

"I..I'm gonna need to phone you back sir, I need to let them know." Janes eyes looked up and immediately connected with Constance's and it was almost as if the older woman knew what was coming as her face turned a sickening shade of white.

"It's Ian isn't it?" Arthur's voice broke the silence that had settled over the room. Jane nodded, glancing down to see her nails only digging further into her palms as images of Ian returning in the middle of the night flooded her mind.

"He's escaped."

/

I know it may seem a tincy bit far fetched however the general feeling I got from most people was they wanted more Ian drama so here you are... I have plans for him don't worry ;)


End file.
